


Where is Marinette?

by Redwolf999



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bondage, Comedy, Crossover, Damian Wayne Feels, F/M, Gotham is crazy, Jason Todd Feels, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Miraculous Super Sons series, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Batfamily, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwolf999/pseuds/Redwolf999
Summary: Marinette Dupin-Cheng, The French Super hero Ladybug and girlfriend of Damian Wayne has been kidnapped by Rupert Thorne to force Bruce Wayne to give him prime realestate for his ellicet activities. As pissed off members of of the Bat family hunt down their favorite french girl. She is quickly passed around from one villain or villains to another in an accidental game of keep away.Can the bat family find the missing girl?Will Lila's bullshit be found out?Why will no one ungag Marinette?!?





	1. Thorne's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Why not? Got an idea for a character to show up? Way not make a case why. Also how do I make my own tags like 'Marinette Dupin-Cheng is Annoyed' or 'Gotham be Crazy' or 'Damian Wayne Gonna cut a Bitch'

Damian Wayne visited his father at Wayne Enterprises, his trademark scowl visibly more angry than normal as he walked in to find Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox talking. Damian could see the blueprints in the older mans hands, showing that he wasn't interrupting much.

"Hello, Mr. Fox. Father, I must speak to you urgently." He said in a growl, a clear sign to the parent his son was very close to breaking his one rule. Even the older inventor knew this sign and began to roll up the papers.

"We can talk about the suit upgrades tomorrow. I'm glad to see anger management is working out, Damian." Lucius said to the Waynes as he made his leave. Once the family friend had left, the son of the bat slammed his fist on the desk.

"I've fought thousands of assassins, hacked into military grade systems, and have outsmarted some of Gotham's most deranged villains. Why the hell am I allowing my girlfriend to be emotionally tortured by an idiotic liar!" He screamed while his father was unphased by the outburst.

"I take it visiting Marinette while she was with her class didn't go well." Bruce Wayne asked as he sat in his office chair. The young boy crossed his arms.

"I may have… miscalculated how my presence would affect the situation. I fear now that I made it worse, and before I could even fix it, that fool Dent tried to rob the bank the class was in front of." Damian admitted as glared out the window.

"Which is why both your girlfriend and I asked you to wait for the gala to make sure we cleared everything up without issue. What did she say after you called her?" Bruce asked as he knitted his fingers together.

"I have been unable to get in contact with her. I believe she's still upset about what some of those morons said! I have half a mind to hunt them-" Damian paused, taking a breath as he repeated the mantra Black Canary instructed him to use when he wanted to get back at someone with deadly force. "Justice, not Vengeance. Justice, not Vengeance." He sighed. It was then the intercom buzzed to life.

"Mister Wayne, Rupert Thorne is here to see you. He says it's about an important matter." The voice of Stephanie Brown called out Bruce and Damian exchanged an inquisitive look as one of the crime bosses of Gotham rarely made visits in person, unless he was sure he was going to get what he wanted. 

"Thank you, Miss Brown. You can leave for the rest of the afternoon, I know you have plans you'd hate to spoil." Bruce said the coded message as he waited for her reply.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne, my boyfriend will be happy to hear it." Stephanie replied, alerting the duo that Red Robin was already on the way. The doors opened as the well dressed man walked in. Rupert Thorne was dressed in his classic look of an open black dress jacket, green vest, white undershirt with black tie, and black slacks with square toed dress shoes. The man absentmindedly shuffled a deck of cards in one hand as he fixed his slicked back white hair with the other.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Wayne. I gotta admit I was worried after last year ya would've called the cops sooner than to meet with me." Damian walked next to his father, glaring at the criminal while his father spoke.

"Mr. Thorne, while I made sure it was perfectly clear I wanted nothing to do with you, I know you wouldn't be here if you didn't want something." Bruce cut to the point, studying the man.

The man laughed as he settled the deck in place.

"That's what I like about you Wayne, you might be a boy scout when it comes to your company, but you ain't blind to how the real world works. Now you got that little charity party coming up where you start with a ceremony to start construction on that new green energy plant, but I'm sad to say, I need that space for… other ventures." The man said matter of factly as he began to play with the deck of cards again.

"While I'm sure this is for one of your more legitimate businesses, I can't just change plans in only a few hours." Thorne stopped shuffling the cards again, putting the deck away to pulled out a Polaroid picture

"Another thing I like about you Wayne? You don't like people getting hurt. I wanna show you something that might help change your mind." Thorne then turned the image for both father and son to see what exactly was on the film paper. Both Bruce and Damian stiffened at the image on the photo, Damian clenching his hands so hard his nails stabbed into his flesh, while Bruce held a look of disbelief.

Both saw the image of Marinette Dupin-Cheng, a girl both Wayne's had met during trips to Wayne International, and more importantly, a girl Damian had been dating long distantly for about two years. Marinette was seated in a warehouse, silver duct tape binding her to the chair while her lower face was covered by the same material, her eyes were looking to her left while a newspaper with the day's date was held to the right of her head.

"I was sent this image by an anonymous source. I'd be happy to have my men look into it as a favor for ya since I know this is your kid's sweetheart, but I hope you'd be willing to repay the favor with my request. If not… well we all know Gotham is dangerous, especially for cuties like her." Damian made to lunge at the man but was stopped by his father. 

"You do realize it will take some time for me to make all this work." Bruce asked, his grip tightening on his son's arm to show he was holding himself back just as much as the younger Wayne was. Thorne snickered, tossing the picture onto the desk as he stood up.

"Ya got two hours. Otherwise, I can't promise how my men will find her." Thorne stated, dusting himself off. "I'll see myself out and get back to you." He then left the two alone, the automated doors closing behind him. 

Once the door was fully closed, Bruce sprang into action, pressing a series of hidden buttons in order, the room began to change. A large screen blocked the large window view of Gotham as the door to the office sealed shut. The bookcase and pictures hanging on the walls turned, the pictures revealing screens currently calling members of the bat family while the bookcase held two suits, one for Batman and the other for Robin.

_ "Call Connected: Red Robin, Online. Spoiler, Online." _

"Report." Bruce demanded as he began to strip out of the business suit he wore, anger clear in his voice.

**"Thorne hasn't left the building yet but one of his goons just showed up in a limo. What did he want?"**

The voice of Tim Drake asked while the duo suited up. 

_ "Call Connected: Batgirl, Online. Nightwing, Online. Red Hood, Online. A.F., Online." _Now that the rest of the family was on the coms Batman relaid the message. 

"Thorne wants the land for Wayne Eco Energies in two hours." Robin looked at the image of Marinette before pressing it into the desk, the picture digitizing before being sent to the others.

**"So what is Thorne- OH YOU ARE SHITING ME RIGHT NOW!" **The angry voice of Jason Todd screamed as Batman and Robin were now fully dressed, O.R.A.C.L.E syncing their earpieces to the call.

**"How did he snatch up Mari? Wasn't she with her class?" **A clearly worried Dick Grayson asked.

"I went to visit her and it accidentally caused a disruption. Before I could make sure she was okay, Two-Face tried robbing Gotham Union." 

Damian admitted as he wanted to beat himself up over the stupid decision.

"Batgirl." Batman called out as he placed a comforting hand on his son.

**"Pulling it up now." **Barbara Gordon replied to the group, sending multiple feeds of cameras in the area. The outside bank cameras showed Marinette running away from the class just as Two-Face's heavy armored car crashed into the bank. The foreign teacher ushered most of her students back into the hotel before she ran after Marinette, however Two cameras showed she was forced into a black limo that the teacher barely caught a glimpse of. 

**"Two-Face robbing the Bank and her abduction happened to smoothly to be coincidence. Thorne's car then moves through the Diamond District and we lose it in the Fashion District." ** Batgirl says as the typing on her side becomes louder. **"Damn it, the cameras are still down from when Livewire was in town." **She growled out.

"The background of the image looks like it was taken in a backroom or warehouse. Alfred, cross reference that with properties owned by Thorne and his group." Batman said as Robin looked at the image of his girlfriend, pulling his katana free of its sheath by just a few inches before slamming it back in.

**"Sir, Mr. Thorne has three warehouse by Sprang River, Miller Harbor and Port Adams. He also holds the deeds of two malls: Avalon Mall in the Fashion District and… Oh dear." **Alfred paused as saying the last location, making Robin tense as he snapped.

"Where's the last location, Pennyworth!" Damian growled, quickly regretting the newest mistake he made today.

**"The last location in his name is the Jack'n'Box Toy Factory in Amusement Mile."**

A quite filled the room at the idea he was possibly involved, just as quickly as it started it was broken by a gun click.

**"I swear to god Bruce, if that monster hurts that girl, I am finally putting him in the ground." **

Red Hood stated coldly into the coms.

**"Thorne just stepped out of the building." ** Stephanie says with anger in her voice. **"Are you sure you just want us to follow him?"**

"Red Robin, Spoiler, keep an eye on Thorne. Make sure to hack into his systems so we can know if he gets a call or call about Marinette."

Batman says with his arms crossed. "Nightwing, you go to Port Adams while Batgirl, you head to Miller Harbor and Red Hood, check Sprang River. Alfred, call Selina and ask her to check Avalon Mall while Robin and I check Jack'n'Box."

**"Screw that shit! I'll go with Robin to Jack'n'Box!" **Jason screamed, not calling his little brother by the playful nickname but by his title. 

"We don't have time to argue!" Damian shouted, gripping his katana. "Jason, do as Father says and check the warehouse at Sprang River. Please." Jason Todd was silent for a moment.

**"Fine. But I promise, if she has even the tiniest bruise, I am breaking limbs." **No one argued with Jason's promise.

**"Master Bruce, with all do respect I would like me to inform Miss Dupin-Cheng's Teachers as well to her current situation."** Alfred told his charge as the group sprang into action.

"Fine. Everyone report back with what you find." Batman ordered as he and Robin leapt out of the building, the batmobile roaring to catch them on the ground.

* * *

Marinette Dupin-Cheng cursed to herself as she was thrown back into the chair, her arms now taped to her sides instead of to the chair. One of the thugs had laughed with the lady of the group about how Marinette was being used to extort something from Mr. Wayne while she was allowed to use the restroom with some help. Not that it wouldn't have made a difference if she was able to use the bathroom by herself with the gag preventing her from transforming anyways.

"The boss said to give the Waynes two hours." A new member said, joining the other two as he slid his phone into his pocket.

"If they don't do anything, we deal with her." 

"Seriously? I didn't sign up to kill a kid." The woman stated, Marinette seeing her place two fingers on her gun.

"Calm down. Wayne will given, his brat gets his little girlfriend back and then frenchy gets to go home and unironically wear a 'I Survived Gotham City' T-Shirt." The other man joked, pulling out a stick of gum. Marinette rubbed her purse, wishing she could just use the horse miraculous to teleport back to Damien's house while also thankful they believed her purse held nothing of value.

"Did you guys hear about Arson Augie? Word is he torchered the wrong building cause his old lady gave him the wrong address." The newer man said, sitting on the warehouse's railing. The woman looked at the man, moving her fingers off the gun as she laughed.

"Oh yeah? Who's the poor sap that owned the place?" 

A van crashed into through a wall near the group, the trio hitting the ground to dodge cement and wood while Marinette merely fell to her side. Gunfire could be heard outside, Marinette watching through the mayhem as the driver stepped out of the van.

The man was sickeningly thin, wearing a brown hoodie missing its sleeves and midriff. His legs were clad in brown loose pants tied with a rope around his waist like a belt, his feet covered in sun bleached hiking boots with the leather chipping off. A rope tied in a hang man's noose hung loosely around his neck bring your attention to the burlap sack mask covering his entire face. The thing that scared her the most however about this monster of a man as his hunched over figure stalked toward the for of them, were the braces on his hands which held syringes of sickly yellow liquid dripping to the ground.

"Where is Rupert Thorne! He's going to learn he should have **feared** burning down my lab!" 


	2. Birds and Cats, Oh My!

Marinette Dupin-Cheng stood alone from the rest of the class as they prepared to see the sights of the city. Lila had her normal group around her as she spouted out more lies.

"You guys should have seen the locket my sweet and gentle Dami-bear gave me. I wish I didn't lose in during the flight home because it was so beautiful. He even had it engraved 'Beloved'." Marinette chuckled at the lie for two reasons, one being if he did get a girl something it wouldn't be a locket, it would be something less likely to get caught on something like a ring or earings. The second being Damian refused to ever say that word, if anything it would have read something else like 'My Angel' or 'Darling' It was only when no one else was talking did Marinette realize she chuckled louder then she should have as glares now rested on her.

"Something you want to say Marinette?" Alya asked accusingly. Marinette bit her lip as she wanted to call out Lila for what she really was, but she saw Adrian and dreaded the idea of Lila becoming Akumatized on the Plane home.

"It's okay, Alya. I understand Marinette is just jealous she hasn't found someone as caring and smart as my Dami, and unfortunately those kinds of feelings just bring out the worst in people. Thank goodness we aren't home or she might get Akumatized." Lila said in fake concern as she flashed Marinette an evil smile.

"Your so kind Lila, I can't understand why Marinette won't just leave you alone." Sabrina gushed while Marinette flinched. She took a calming breath as she remembered the plan, all she had to do was wait for tonight and Damian and Mr. Wayne would help clear her name. Just a few more hours and this would all be over.

"Darling." A familiar voice called, chilling Marinette as she turned to find her boyfriend walking up, only to be intercepted by Lila. Why could nothing ever go as planned?

* * *

Marinette looked up into the mask of Scarecrow as he looked back at her, the Parisian unable to tell just what the villain was thinking as he tilted his head. The man who was chewing gum pulled out a knife and swung at the legendary rouge, the blade merely grazing the metal of the needles before Scarecrow impaled the weapons into the man's arm, injecting him with the dreaded fear toxin she had heard about from Alya.

The man who fell from the railing was next as he pulled out a gun. While he was able to aim it at Scarecrow's head he never got to pull the trigger as he took in a face full of gas, joining the other man on the floor as they screamed in terror. The woman by Marinette couldn't pull out her own gun as Scarecrow turned his body enough to look at the two girls behind him, his body monstrous in it's twisted state.

"Look man, I just did this job as a favor to my uncle Jesse. I was better off in Metropolis working for Luthor." The woman stated as she held up her hands in defeat. Scarecrow fixed his body to now fully facing the two girls as he pointed a needle at Marinette.

"Whose this?" He asked, seeing Marinette tremble. "She's a fine specimen of fear." 

"This is that Wayne kid's girlfriend. Thorne wanted some land that was gonna be turned into some natural energy place or whatever." Scarecrow looked between the two for a second.

"The brats girlfriend? Hmm... If Bruce Wayne is paying the ransom, I'll be able to rebuild my lab with better equipment." Scarecrow stated as he then gassed the woman, Marinette scooting away to keep herself from breathing in the toxin. 

Now surrounded by people living out their worst fears, Marinette was grabbed by her ankle as Scarecrow dragged her to the van. 

"First I'll hold you for ransom to Wayne, then I can rebuild my lab, and finally, I can in act my latest plot." He chuckled before looking down at Marinette. Seeing this as a chance, she reared back her leg and delivered a kick into the man's groin. Jonathan Crane leaned down in pain and covered himself, Marinette delivered a second kick into the man's face using both of her feet. 

_ 'He's down. Now I need to get out of here.' _Marinette thought as she struggled to her feet. If she was Ladybug, she could have easily rolled herself to her feet, but since she wasn't normally so athletic, she needed to settle for twisting herself onto her stomach then standing up. Once on her feet a sharp pain flared in her leg, turning her head she found Scarecrow had punctured her skin with his needles, the serum in all four tubes being pumped into her bloodstream. 

For a moment, the world seemed to slow down, giving the French girl a moment to breath. Just as quickly a loud roaring made itself present as Marinette found herself in a nightmare landscape surrounded by charcoaled skinned monsters. 

One of the creatures clicked at the girl as it brandished it's razor blade hands, it's body jerking toward her in an unnatural motion. Marinette let out a panicked scream as she tried running from the monster. A warped laughter filled her ears as she tried dodging the flames and other creatures of this mad world. A loud cracking sound rocked her body, the blue haired girl turning back to find a new black and blue monster fighting the long bladed one. 

Minutes earlier:

A shadow ran atop the roofs of the city as Nightwing found Port Adams becoming a fire fight between two groups. With a forceful sigh, the man in black and blue light weight armor leapt off the building, flung himself off a street light and landed on one of the thugs fighting. The second thug was stunned long enough for Nightwing to analyze his appearance.

_ 'Rebreather, wearing hoods made out of potato sacks, definitely Scarecrows gang.' _

He mused before pulling out his custom escrima sticks. One strike disarmed the man, the second disoriented him, the third was Nightwing using his taser to knock the guy out. Nightwing smirked as he studied the lowlifes currently not on the floor suffering from Crane's fear toxin.

Nightwing threw down a smoke pellet, blinding the goons as he went to work taking them down. He found himself thinking of when he last saw the girl, just two weeks ago.

* * *

_ Marinette looked out the window of Wayne labs, her pencil mere inches from the page as she looked so… Not Marinette. _

_ "Hey Mari." Dick said as he joined her by the window. The girl flinched, her pencil lead snapping on the page leaving an ugly black spot. "Woah, everything okay?" He asked with a chuckle. When the girl didn't answer, he knew something was wrong. _

_ "Marientte?" _

_ She snapped out of it, giving Dick a fake smile he's seen on Harley after her bad break with the Joker. _

_ "Oh, I'm sorry, Richard, everything's fine, I'm fine. How are you?" She asked in a stressful tone. Dick put a comforting hand on her shoulder. _

_ "Mari, do you want to talk about it?" The girl shook her head no. _

_ "Thank you Richard, but this is my problem. You and Parrain Bruce have been kind enough to let me hang out in the labs, even when he isn't here. It wouldn't be right to take more advantage of that kindness." _

_ Dick gave her a sad smile, hugging the girl. _

_ "Hey, your family. Families take care of their own. Now, Mari, be honest with me, what's going on?" Dick asked, breaking the hug to look the girl in the eye. She thought about it for a moment then raised her hand. _

_ "Pinky swear you won't tell Parrain Bruce?" Dick moved to lock pinkies with her then pulled back. _

_ "On one condition:" He stated with a slick smile. "You stop calling me Richard." Marinette laughed as she locked pinkies with him. _

* * *

As Dick remembered the sad smile of that sweet girl his strikes got harder, his leg swipes faster, he had even accidentally stunned a man longer then need. Dick refused to allow this city to hurt her like it had so many other people, especially the Wayne household.

Nightwing striked the last of Scarecrows men in the throat before slamming him to the ground, winding his hand back to deliver his knockout strike. Now free of the attackers, Nightwing found a convenient opening made by a van into the warehouse. There he found and bound and gagged Marinette looking down at Jonathan Crane as four needles were jammed into her leg with the doctor's drug of choice. He ripped the syringes out of her leg then got to his feet.

"I wanted to do this the easy way. But after those little kicks, I'm going to try out a few new strains of my serum on you." Scarecrow growled as he flashed her the metal spikes. Nightwing ran forward, vaulting off a box as he smashed the same viles Scarecrow flashed, standing now between the blue haired girl and the fear doctor.

Scarecrow screamed as Nightwing had probably broken two or three fingers, pressing the earpiece while he held the other stick before Crane. 

"Guys, I found her at Port Adams. For some reason Crane's here and… he shot her up with 750ml of fear toxin." Nightwing glared the doctor down, refusing to let him near the now fear poisoned girl.

**"Keep her with you, we're on the way." **Batman ordered over the secure line.

"Don't worry miss, your safe-" Nightwing stopped talking, finding Marinette had left. "That's not good. Crane are you going to let me search for that girl you poisoned, or-" Nightwing sidestepped Scarecrow's swipes as he updated the others.

"Guys, you might want to hurry, she just ran off and I'm still dealing with Crane."

* * *

** _"Why are you so jealous of Lila?!" _ **

The voice roared, Marinette trying to escape the phantoms that chased her.

** _"God Marinette your so needy, it's pathetic." _ **

** ** _ 'That's not true!' _

** _"I can't believe your taking credit for Lila's hard work."_ **

_ 'But she didn't do anything!' _

** _"I've clearly made a mistake, you are not worthy to wield the Ladybug Miraculous."_ **

_ 'No! Please don't take Tiki from me!' _Marinette fell on the ground, curling into herself as the voices broke her down. 

**"I've clearly been wasting my time with you Marriente." **

Marinette was howling at the voice of the boy she loved, trying to convince him not to go, only for the rag and tape to hinder her cries. A warm soothing feeling began to build from her shoulder as the world began to change back to normal, the whispers dying out as well. Marinette found herself laying in an alleyway with a weakened Tiki laying where the warm feeling began.

"There we go, now let me just…" Tiki tried to float up to free Marinette's mouth but gravity forced the Kwami of creation to fall to the girl's chest. The chosen girl quickly realized she had just suffered through the effects of fear toxin but thanks to Tiki's magic, it was now out of her system. The only problem now was that Tiki was too weak to untie her until she could eat something. 

With how her arms were bound, she would be able to open her purse and pull out a macaroon put wouldn't be able to get it front of the Kwami. Luckily, that just meant getting Tiki to the macaroons. Marinette got herself to her feet, causing Tiki to roll down the side of her body and into Marinette's hand, slipping the red and black creature into her purse. 

Marinette took a deep breath through her nose and walked to the end of the alley, having no idea where in the city she could be now. What she found was an odd sight you could only see in Gotham.

A giant beautiful flower had sprouted out of the ground, it's tendrils swinging wildly to strike a black dressed blurr.

_ 'Chaton?!' _Marinette thought as she tried to get a clearer view of who was fighting. Marrient found she was halfway right as a cat themed fighter slashed through green vines however unlike the blonde she normally partnered with, this woman wore a black bodysuit similar to Chat Noir's save for the black goggles with red lenses, her hair covered by a cowl with cat ears standing erect on her head and whip strapped to her side.

"Come on Ivy, I already apologized about that stupid tree. Plus you broke my rare topaz Bastet statue, can't we just call it even already?" Catwoman asked,dodging and slashing the plant trying to snatch her. 

The woman she was fighting was the same height as Marinette, her skin touched with a light green with mint colored eyes, offsetting her wild crimson hair. Her clothes consisted of a dark green leotard with matching ankle boots and opera gloves, her slender legs taking on a darker shade of green more from leggings then anything else as.

"Your comparing breaking a two-bit rock you can find anywhere, to **KILLING** a sapling of an ancient strand of cherry blossom trees that made living light brown petals, that you can no longer find anywhere, **BY SETTING IT ON FIRE?!?!**" 

Poison Ivy screamed as she flung her hands forward, directing the vines at the black clad woman.

"I told you it was an accident. I was making cookies for my goddaughter because she's visiting from out of the country. I never expect them to start a fire, let alone burn that damn tree." She then pulled out her whip and flung herself away from the plant woman and right in front of Marinette. 

"Mmmph!" Marinette cried out happily as Selina realised she had not only landed in front of someone, but it was the very girl she was looking for.

"Little Nette!" She cried out, taking the bound girl into a hug. "You've had us all worried sick. I hope you know the strings I had to pull to get Batman and his group to look for you!" Selina lied, making sure to keep the cover that Bruce Wayne and Batman were two different people. Selina reached for the tape to finally ungag the blue haired girl.

*BEEP BEEP*

Selina pushed Marinette back, performing a back flip to dodge the black and red Mustang. 

"Red, come on! The bat fam is in a really bad mood tonight!" The bubbly voice of the driver called out, standing up in the car as Marinette quickly recognized the woman. 

While she was no longer wearing the jester costume she still had the red and black color scheme though it had an odd order. The tennis shoes and sports jacket were red on the right and black on the left sprinkled in with diamonds and stripes while her baseball cap and biker shorts were the opposite. The pale woman even had holes in the cap to allow her pigtails to pop out, the tips of her blonde hair following her red and black color scheme.

She reached into the backseat of her car to pull things out then revealed a hand bomb with a fuse in one hand and a red and black baseball bat in the other. Marinette watched in fascinated horror as the toothpick shehad in her mouth was actually a match, lighting up the bomb then throwing the live explosive into the air.

"Heads up, kitty!" Harley Quinn shouted as her bat gave a crack against the bomb, launching it forward. Marinette heard the explosion, Harley jumped up and giving a victorious clap as she landed in the seat, her blue eyes now looking down at the blue haired girl. 

"Oh, well hey there cutie." Marinette was then pulled up, allowing her to see a stunned Catwoman picking herself off the ground while Ivy jumped into the passenger seat.

"Harley, GO!" The nymph ordered, Harley turned to the wheel and paused, looking back to Marinette.

"Come on, Blue, your coming with us!" Harley giggled as she pulled the French girl into the back as the muscle car roared away. Catwoman watched the car leave, getting to her feet.

"Of course, those two would come in to make it worse." She groaned, pulling off her goggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one thing I plan to do with these chapters is to at least have one character reflect on their relationship with Marinette while said girl seems to find herself running into other criminals of Batman's rouge gallery. While some of them will be the last time they talked to said girl, the others will be other moments.
> 
> Up next: Marinette learns more from the Gotham City Sirens while Adrian takes a stand.
> 
> Also Bruce is Marinette's Godfather


	3. Grand Consequences Auto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian puts things straight, Thorne comes up with a new plan, and Harley does the unbelievable. Also guys, thanks again for the support.

Ms. Bustier sighed as she tried to quiet her class. She had hoped that a change of scenery would help quell the drama that had dominated her class, unfortunately with the arrival of Damian Wayne earlier, it only seemed to make things worse as the class president was now missing. What made it worse, was how little the class seemed concerned.

"Please, everyone! It's been an hour and I still can't find Marinette. Are you all sure she came back into the hotel with us?" The red headed woman asked, her arms crossed as she studied the class. 

Nathaniel and Marc were working on a Gotham edition of their comic while Ivan and Mylean were reading the guide book: 'Town of the Bat: How to Tour Gotham Safely.' Alix, Kim, Max, Juleka and Rose were flipping through the T.V. channels while Alya, Nino, Adrian and Sabrina stood with Lila, Adrain looking uncomfortable.

"I swear Ma'am, Marinette seemed bothered when I was talking to my boyfriend so Alya just told her the truth, that if she had such a problem with it she could leave, but she made my Damie so mad he stormed off to cool down." Lila said innocently getting nods from Alya and Sabrina. While it was nice to see Sabrina making more friends while Chloe was in Metropolis with her mother, she did wish Sabrina wouldn't still be just a yes man.

"Holy shit! Guys, Marinette's on the news!" Alix shouted as she pointed to the T.V. The class watched as a news helicopter zoomed in on a red and black car as Marinette sat up in the back bound and gagged in the back seat.

Sitting in the car was the duo of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, speeding away from police officers.

"Oh god, I'm fired." Ms. Bustier whispered in horror as the entire class was now glued to the story. Gotham City officials had no idea who the girl was, only that she was grabbed in the Financial District as Catwoman fought Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

"Well there she is. I guess since she couldn't become Akumatized she wanted to find another to turn into a villain." Lila laughed, earning her a glare from the group sitting in front of the T.V.

"That's enough, Lila." Adrian stated, walking around to face the girl. Lila, Alya, and Sabrina gasped at Adrian's outburst, while Nino joined his best friend.

"Adrian is right. Marinette doesn't have a mean bone in her body. Alya you've been her friend for a year and a half, you should know that." Nino stated as the class began to take sides, four people with Lila and eight with Adrian.

"What about how she's been bullying Lila for no reason, calling her a liar? Or how she's been inconveniently missing stuff like parties or sleepovers?!" Alya growled back. Alix got in front of the others with an angry look in her eyes.

"Do you realize who conveniently offered to tell or invite Marinette to all of those is the same person who was quick to convince us that Marinette was trying to make her life miserable!" Alix shouted. Adrian pulled Alix back and sighed.

"And Lila has been lying. I-" Adrain paused as he felt the shocked looks fall on him. He steadied his nerves and continued. "I asked her to stop, that revealing Lila's lies would just lead to her getting akumatized again and that they weren't hurting anyone. I see my mistake now and I plan to beg for her forgiveness as soon as she's safe, but I won't let you hurt my friend anymore." Adrian stated as the others rallied behind the blonde.

"Class that is enough!" The teacher finally spoke, the stress of the situation getting to her. "Until Marinette is back safe and sound I want you all to wait in your rooms. I'm going to call Mr. Wayne now and let him know of the situation." Ms. Bustier stated as her phone rang. "Speak of the devil."

As the class walked to the elevators, Adrian rubbed the black cat miraculous while Rose looked to Juleka. 

"I kinda feel bad commissioning Marinette to make me that Harley Quinn dress now that the real Harley kidnapped her." Rose said innocently. 

As the doors opened, the class broke up into groups to ride the elevators up, Adrian riding with Nino Alya and Juleka and Rose. The silence was palpable as no one knew what to say.

"Batman will save her… Right?" Juleka asked as she looked to the others in the room. No one looked at her, keeping their sight to the ground instead.

"I hope so. We were trash to Marinette, the thought of losing her before we make up for it just wouldn't be cool." Nino took off his glasses as he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he thought of all the terrible things that could happen.

Alya took off her glasses as her eyes teared up. She couldn't help but weep as the memories of how she treated Marinette. Nino saw his girlfriend crying and moved to comfort her.

"She's never gonna forgive me, Nino." Alya whimpered as the Rose and Juleka began to cry as well, holding each others hands for comfort.

"Alya, I don't know if she'll forgive any of us." Juleka stated sadly as the door to the elevator opened to their floor. The group separated to their rooms, Adrian locking his door as Plagg popped out of Adrian's pocket.

"So we heading out to find Pigtails?" The destruction Kwami asked as Adrian opened the large window. 

"I failed Marinette once already, I won't do it again." The conviction his chosen had brought a smile to the Kawmi's face as Adrian lifted his hand. "Plagg, claws out!" 

At the command, Plagg flew into the ring, charging the energy of the Miraculous with his natural power as Adrian Agreste transformed into the french hero Chat Noir. The hero launched himself out of the hotel room, pulled out his staff and used it to launch himself off marquis of the Monarch Theater onto the rooftops of the nearby buildings. Last he heard, they were on their way to the Upper East Side so with that in mind he made his way in that direction.

* * *

Rupert Thorne threw his whiskey glass as he watched Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy drive off with his bargaining chip on the news. Thorne's teeth were grit as one of his goons walked up, wringing his hat as his boss looked to murder him.

"Mister Thorne, we had a little problem. Scarecrow-" The man was interrupted as as a decanter of whiskey flew next to his head, bathing the wall with the strong smelling spirit.

"Small?! SMALL!!! My insurance that Wayne will do what I want him to is with the craziest dames in the damn city and you think this is a small problem!" Thorne screamed as he looked back to the Television. "Put up a bounty, 750,000 for whoever brings me that girl, Marinette Dupin-Cheng, alive." Thorne barked, picking up a cigar and a pair of clippers. "Double it for the head of anyone who kills her." He iterated as he clipped the end loudly. "Don't just stand there! Spread the word!" 

The man rushed out of the room leaving Rupert Thorne alone. He sighed, pressing a few buttons on the intercom before him.

"Rupert, old boy. What do I owe this odd call?" A proper voice asked on the other line, unaware of the two listening in on the call.

* * *

Marinette sat wide eyed in the back of the car carrying the most notorious couple in Gotham City. Marinette thought it was funny how a month earlier she had made matching dresses of the two for her friends, her reasoning being that Rose needed an Ivy for her Harley. 

"Harls, why did you think it was important to grab this girl?" Ivy pointed to Marinette, looking back at the girl with a pondering stare.

"Cause silly, I saw her and Selina huggin' and since I've never seen her before with the kitty or with Holly, that means she's connected to old Brucie~" Harley sang as glanced back at Marinette and the five cop cars behind them. "Hey Pammy, what does her I.D. say?" Harley asked as she looked back to the road, taking a sharp turn. 

Pamela Isley shook her head then took hold of Marinette's purse, taking a moment to look at the girl in the eyes.

"Do not kick me." Ivy ordered, getting a nod from Marinette as she looked inside. "She has a cute ladybug like plush, an international debit card," The red head stopped a moment, looking at two other cards she pulled out. "Marinette Dupin-Cheng, Freelance Fashion Designer. Says on her I.D. she's seventeen years old and from Paris." 

"Oh la,la." Harley gushed as she took her eyes off the road, looking at the shocked teen. "Got any pics of your stuff on your phone?" Marinette shook her head yes wildly while Ivy forced her head back to the road.

"Watch the road dear." Ivy put the I.D. back but kept the card as she pulled out Marinette's phone and a certain Chinese jewelry box.

_ 'Oh no.' _Marinette thought as Ivy pressed the box containing the Horse Miraculous against the blonde woman's chest. Harley luckily kept her eyes glued to the road as they drove into a busy intersection, Ivy meanwhile scanning through the images on Marinette's phone.

"Oh Harley look, isn't this cute." She asked her girlfriend, showing the picture Marinette took of Juleka and Rose posing in their Harley and Ivy inspired dresses. The clown princess of crime looked at the image and dreamily sighed.

"Aww, Ivy look, they look like our classic costumes." Harley gushed. "Babe, we should get her to make us some stuff, she's pretty good." Harley took hold of the emergency brake and forced the car to drift to the left, bumping into the side of a black and gold Cadillac driven by a very pissed off Roman Sionis, A.K.A. the villain Black Mask.

"Pull over, Quinn!" Black Mask screamed as he pressed his car into the one the group was driving.

"what are ya doing, ya numb skull!" Harley yelled back as she tried using her own car to fight against his. Black Mask pulled out a gun to shoot the trio when Ivy blew dust into his eyes, causing the man to scream in pain before he crashed his car into one of the underpass shops scattered around the city.

Ivy looked at Harley with a smug smile then to Marinette.

"Ghost Pepper Dust, a lovely little deterrent from-" The three women jerked as the back left tire went out, Batgirl hot on their trail on her motorcycle.

* * *

_ Barbra Gordan logged the latest observations of the french heroes to the O.R.A.C.L.E database, sad that thanks to Lex's control on the U.N. the Justice League and all its members past and present were barred from interfering with other nations problems. Barbra looked away from the screen to find Bruce's god daughter rushing in, sliding against the wall as she started to cry. Barbra saved the report on the new monkey inspired teen to go and check on the French girl, finding a familiar purple butterfly flapping toward her. _

_ "Marinette!" Barbra grabbed a newspaper as she swatted the Akuma away from the shocked girl. While the angles from Alya's Ladyblog offered good shots of what the creatures we're, Barbra was able to hack into Paris's CCTV feed and find them flying around the city, oddly enough however they only appeared after the cameras go down for exactly two minutes and fifty seconds each time. _

_ Marinette wiped her eyes and took calming breaths, hiccuping as Barbra was able to guide the creature out of the building. The head of Wayne Technical Engineering closed the window and turned back to the girl as she held her sketchbook against her head. _

_"Stupid, stupid. Miss Gordan I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and I didn't realize an Akuma followed me inside. If it had Akumatized me in Parrain Bruce's new lab_…" _Marinette_ _desperately apologized acting very opposite to the normally happy girl._

_ "Hey, it's okay. What's going on with you though, why were you crying?" Barbra asked as she sat next to the young girl. Marinette held her sketchbook against her chest as she kept her eyes to the ground. _

_ "Today just… So much bad stuff happened." Marinette said sadly. "Lila came to class with a black eye today, she told the others it was because I punched her. When we were alone she showed me it was just a trick with her make-up. _

_ "What?!" The tech expert asked in shock. "Don't tell me they believed that crap!" Barbra asked angrily. Marinette sadly shook her head yes. _

_ "Adrian's asked me to stay quiet about it and I'm trying not to let it get to me, but her lies keep getting bigger and more ridiculous." Marinette sighed, looking red eyed at the commissioners daughter. "She's telling everyone she's dating Damian." The fashion designer said uncomfortably. _

_ The older woman grit her teeth at the news. How dare this girl terrorize poor Marinette, especially after this Lila girl was already the cause of three other people becoming Akumatized within the last few days. Then it came to her, a devilish idea. _

_ "I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but in the next few days, Wayne International is going to host a humanitarian event where the school that demonstrates the most humanitarian effort to better the world will be invited to Gotham for a week, a party held in the first day where the winning team will be awarded 175,000.00 donated to a charity of their choice. If your class won, we could set the record straight." Barbra stated with a warm smile. _

_ Marinette grew a hopeful smile on her face. _

_ "That's brilliant! Are you sure Parrain Bruce won't mind you told me early?" She asked with the smile still glowing on her face. _

_ "I won't tell him if you won't" Barbra said with a wink, unfortunately lying to the younger since she would have to get Bruce to create this contest in the first place. "But the next time I come into the city, I'm bringing Stephanie, Kate and Cass with me and we'll all go shopping." Barbra promised, successfully cheering up the girl. _

* * *

Batgirl drove up next to Harley, radiating anger as she spoke.

"Harley, pull over. NOW!" She growled, looking at the nervous face of her favorite French girl. 

"No can do B-Girl, Selina killed one of Ivy's rare plants so now we're gonna hold little blue here till Selina finds her a new one, or Ivy calms down enough we just let her go." Harley admitted.

"That's not happening. Now fly off little bat before I get mad." Ivy warned as Harley opened something in her hand, causing Marinette to cry out in fear.

"That's it!" Batgirl allowed her bike to fall behind Harley's car, planning to force the car into Sprang River from Schwartz Bypass. "Guys, I'm on their tail headed for The Burnley, get ready for a pick up at Sprang River." Batgirl stated over the comms for the others.

"Kaalki, Full Gallop!" Barbra heard Harley shout before a bright light blinded her. Barbra felt something land on the back of her seat as the Mustang in front of her began to lose control. She pulled back a bit more before looking behind herself, Batgirl finding an odd sight on her backseat.

There was Harley Quinn somehow now sitting on the back of her seat in a completely different outfit. It still had the red and black motif Harley was known for, however her hair was now tied in a ponytail, fully black and red with no trace of blonde while black lenses were now connected to the domino mask wearing a leather like armor. 

"Hey bats look, I'm Show Pony now." Harley squealed as she then raised her hand. "And check this out! Voyage!" At Harley's command, a blue portal opened, hurling the two into the air above one of the docks. Batgirl pulled out a batarang and threw it at the newly powered Harley, said woman pulling a horse shoe off her back to block the classic throwing item before she opened a new wormhole to disappear from

"Batman, I don't know how, but Harley just teleported me somewhere else." Barbra said, looking at the area. "Wait a second, I'm by my parent's place!" Batgirl said in amazement.

Moments Earlier:

"That's not happening. Now fly off little bat before I get mad." Ivy warned Batgirl. Harley knew Batgirl was gonna catch them, she was a bat after all, so Harley decided to open the box Ivy had passed her and found a pair of foldable black sunglasses, Marinette crying out in fear for some reason.

"That's it!" Batgirl growled as she heard Marinette's cry as well, positioning herself behind the car. 

_ 'Well that's not good.' _Harley thought as sparkles sprang from the glasses transforming into a tiny floating horse. 

"What the hell?" Ivy asked as she backed away from the tiny creature. It looked at the surprised ashen woman, the tied up guardian in training, then to the wide eyed excitement of the blonde woman driving the car.

"A new bearer already?" The pony spoke in a british accent. "I am Kaalki,and whom might you be?" The Kwami asked as the clown grew excited.

"I'm Harley Quinn, I gotta say you are just adorable." The Kwami shook her head, gaining a haughty smile. 

"And are you famous?" She asked, getting a chuckle from Harley Quinn.

"Honey, ain't a person in Gotham who doesn't know Harley Quinn." Ivy rolled her eyes at her girlfriend up talking herself to the magical horse creature before her. 

"In that case, I will allow you to wield my skill Voyage: which is the power of teleportation." Kaalki informed Harley as she sat on the steering wheel of Harley's car. "All you must do is say Kaalki, Full Gallop. The more you use my power however, the faster you will revert back to yourself or simply say Full Stop." Harley thought for a moment, looking back at Batgirl then back at the Kwami.

"Kaalki, Full Gallop!" Harley cheered as a magical tingle washed through her body, her appearance changing. Harley felt so much more powerful than before, looking to Ivy. "Babe, take the wheel." Harley said with a smirk. "Voyage." She squeaked, trying to say something before a portal opening underneath her, falling through she then landed on the back of the bat-cycle.

_ 'Hmm, using this power, I should use a fancy new name like everyone who gets a completely new look.' _Harley smirked as a name came to her.

"Hey bats look, I'm Show Pony now." Harley squealed as she then raised her hand. "And check this out! Voyage!" A blue portal opened at her command, sending the two into the air above one of the docks. Harley watched as Batgirl pulled out a batarang and tried to throw it at her, Harley smirked as she pulled off her back her new weapon, a horse shoe, and blocked the bat-styled object before she opened a new wormhole back to the Mustang, now sitting in the passenger seat. 

"What'd I miss." Harley giggled as she got an angry glare from her girlfriend.

"Don't do that again!" Ivy hissed as Marinette also gave her a muffled lecture. 

"Hey, are we being chased by Batgirl anymore? No? Then your welcome." Harley stated, sticking out her tongue when her rear-view mirror was shot out. The three looked back to see Black Mask gaining on them. "Okay, one more time, Voyage!" Harley shouted again, the portal opening to another location… right into the wall of Arkham Asylum's Receiving Wing.

Harley reverted back to normal, Kaalki groaning as she flopped on the dashboard of the car. The Kwami looked up at the three and groaned. 

"That was the craziest thing I've ever gone through." She then looked at Harley directly. "If You ever use my power again, you better have a pocket full of sugar cubes." She then picked up the glasses and the case, handing it back to Marinette. "And don't think the master **or **the other Kwami won't hear about this." She threatened as she put the glasses back into the case, quickly following inside." 

The pony was gone, leaving the three girls alone as they began to climb out of the car. The door was kicked open as a large group filed in, none of them Arkham Asylum guards.

"Hey, you guys-" Harley was stopped as each guard fired a taser into the three women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... I did that. Harley Quinn got her hands on the Horse Miraculous. Anyways, in the next chapter Chat Noir meets a notorious rouge as a new player makes it to the board. Meanwhile, it appears Arkham Asylum is under new management.


	4. Chat in The Big City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir goes head to head with one of the Batman's legendary rouges and a new player joins the board. Meanwhile, a new threat makes their presence know. Sorry guys, went on Vaction but I'm back now and as always, thanks for reading XD

Batman and Robin and beat down the last of the thugs, Robin keeping his sword sheathed as he left them a bloody mess. Batman and Robin regrouped in the middle of the room.

"Geez bats, if ya wanted to make a visit, all ya had to do was call." The Joker said as he was hung upside down from the now broken skylight. Batman took hold of the Joker's hair and pulled up the image of Marinette on a holographic screen from his wrist.

"I'll only ask once, where would Harley take this girl." The Joker looked at the screen showing Marinette then back to the dynamic duo.

"Sorry boys, in case you didn't hear, the misses and I had a little break up, but I promise if she was here, you'd both be hearing giggles! Hehehaha!" Robin pulled out his sword, holding the tip of his blade against the Joker's throat.

"Talk, clown." Damian demanded, Batman pulling the blade away as the Joker laughs harder.

"Aww, does little baby bird have his undies in a bunch?" The clown mocked. Batman delivered a punch to Joker's gut, causing the Clown Prince of Crime to cough in pain. "All right, all right, I get it. If Harley took her anywhere, then their either in Arkham or at her place." Damian delivers a knockout kick to the clowns face as he then pulls out his phone. It rang three times before going to voicemail, an odd occurrence for the person he was calling since he always picked up. Angry, Damian tried again, this time the call going through as an explosion was the first sound to greet him.

"Who is this? We're very busy at the moment trying to save Metropolis!" A haughty voice informed him as he could hear the sounds of a battle going on. 

"Who is this? Where's Superboy?" Damian demanded, hearing the girl smack her lips in annoyance.

"You are ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! I already told you we are trying to save the city and you're-" Damian grew annoyed with the girl and yelled.

"Listen to me, I need his help finding my kidnapped girlfriend! So you tell him as soon as he's done that I need Superboy to get his ass to Gotham! He'll know how to find me." Damian growled in rage as he hung up while Batman silently watched his son. The boy looked at his father then walked out, quickly followed by the bat. It was faster to get out of the building then it was originally to get in now that the clown gang laid on the ground either unconscious or in great pain. The roof of the Batmobile opened to allow father and son to get in, Batman speaking once the roof closed.

"It wasn't your fault she was taken." Damian looked at his father as Batman continued. "Where they were parked they could have easily snuck into the back of the hotel and then searched for her room to grab her. That's why there's another issue." Damian thought about what his father meant then realized it.

"How did Thorne know about Marinette in the first place?" Batman nod in agreement as he pondered out loud.

"Marinette has never been to Gotham, and anytime you've been with her outside you've looked inconspicuous, but someone must have recognized you… or the person works at Wayne International Labs." Batman then clicked the side of his cowl, activating the comms.

* * *

Chat Noir landed on the street sign, looking down at it then at the small map in his hands.

"They were last seen with Marinette going to the Coventry District so if I just keep going this way, I should be able to find them." He said with conviction as he put the map away. Chat Noir used his staff to launch himself into the air and bounced off the corner of the a roof, getting to see the beautiful lights of Gotham.

*BEEP**BEEP*

"WHOA!" Chat Noir forced himself to roll in the air to doged the red and black Volkswagen beetle that was launched through the air before tumbling to the ground, somehow straightening itself out. Chat Noir looked to where the car was thrown and found Gotham PD struggling with one of Batman's many villians. 

The man's height reminded him of The Gorilla if he took steroids to build up muscle mass, dressed in a black undershirt and cargo pants leading into black boots. The oddest things however was the strange device attached to his back connected to green tubs that were inserted into his limbs as well as his white and black wrestler mask.

"Where are they?! Where did those two putas take her!?" The luchador roared, batting the police officers away. "I will tear this city apart if I must, to claim that bounty!" One cop took out a gun and pointed it at the hulking figure before it grabbed the barrel of the gun and squeezed it shut. The officer let the gun go as he trembled, looking at the monstrous man before him. The mountain of a man lifted his first to deliver a powerful blow.

Chat Noir launched himself into the giant, forcing him to stumble back from the stunned police officer.

"Run!" The black cat hero ordered, positioning himself before the monster. "Man, even on a holiday I got to work." The hero laughed as he leaned on his staff. 

"Run along, niño." The man growled, wiping the dirt away from where he was kicked. "Before you face the full might of Bane." Chat Noir's gave the man a cheeky grin.

"Sorry buddy, but a villain with super strength doesn't really make me a scaredy cat." Chat Noir then kicked the bottom of the staff, flipping it into his hands he readied himself to fight. The man got angry, his knuckles loudly popping 

"Oh, chicõ. I am the man who broke the bat, what do you think I can do to you." He twisted a dial connected to the tube in his left hand, a humming coming from his back as his muscles bugles again. "Remember, I gave you the chance to run." Bane charged Chat Noir, the french hero finding the man faster than someone his height should be, his large hand slamming hard into the hero, throwing him into the windshield of a car. Chat Noir looked up in time to see Bane now above him, picking him up then slamming him into the car again.

Adrian was never more thankful for the magic of the Miraculous than this moment, because if it didn't make him durable, Bane would have possibly killed him with that first punch. The luchador tired of slamming the cat into the car and tossed him into a building. Chat Noir forced himself out of the walk, the inhabitants of the apartment looking at him then to the hole. 

"Sorry folks. Having some hero difficulty." He joked, dusting himself off. Chat Noir jumped back down to the street to find Bane walking away. "Hey now, don't you know cats have nine lives?" Bane growled and threw another car, the black cat dodging it. "Use your words big-" Bane grabbed the hero again, this time holding him over his head he began to pull, and something told him if Bane kept pulling, even the power of the Miraculous wouldn't help him. Three bat-a-rangs stabbed into Bane's body, causing him to drop the boy. 

The two watched a shadow separated from the darkness, revealing who had thrown the familiar weapon. The woman was around Adrian's height wearing an all black suit with gold accents on her on her boots, shoulders, belt, gauntlets, and chestplate, while her entire head is hidden under a black mask.

"One of the Bat's followers? Was he too scared to face me!" Bane yelled, pounding his chest in defiance. The girl in black merely chuckled.

"Not worth his time." She said matter of factly. Bane's eyes grew small as he roared in anger, charging at the girl. Chat Noir watched the girl dodge the strike with a pirouette, the girl literally dancing around Bane to a tune Chat Noir couldn't hear, but very much wanted to. She soon lept to the cat hero, holding out her hand to help him up. "Orphan." She stated, keeping her hand out. 

"Chat Noir." He greeted with a smile as he took her hand. "Normally I'm the one saving the damsel in distress. Though I always love the help of a mystery woman." He said with a wink. The girl gave him a soft chop to the head.

"Focus, Bane." She ordered, pointing to the muscle bound menace. He turned to face the two heroes with a sneer.

"I will break both of you, and deliver your bodies to Batman. Then I will go back to finding that damn chicã." Bane popped his knuckles before then popping his neck, both heroes reading to fight.

"Think again, big guy." Adrian and Orphan jump into action. Both heroes flanked him, Orphan on the right and Chat on the left. Bane swung his fist at Orphan, the hero ducking from the strike before delivering strikes to a few pressure points, causing his arm to spasm in pain, causing him to kneel down on that side. Bane turned his head in time to see Chat Noir striking him with three quick strikes of his staff, knocking out a few teeth.

Bane took hold of the staff as the French boy tried to strike the man a third time. He head-butt the young boy then used his own staff to throw him at Orphan. Orphan ran forward and caught Chat Noir, using her own momentum to spin Chat Noir and throw him back at Bane, his foot striking the giant in the face. Blood trickled down his nose as the giant stumbled backwards, he turned the dial again and grew bigger.

"Got any idea how to take him down?" Chat Noir asked, flipping back over to Orphan. She pulled out two new bat-a-rangs and pointed at the goliath.

"Venom tubes." She stated, Chat Noir shook his head in understanding, beginning to feel pain from fighting the man. The duo rushed him again while Bane just stood still, watching the two. Orphan threw her bat shaped shuriken at the man. With deft precision, Bane plucked one of the blades in mid-air then threw it at Chat Noir, angling his body so that the second one grazed his undershirt, cutting off one of the shoulder straps holding it up.

The cat hero watched as the weapon cut through the air, his staff moved into just the right spot to deflect the blade. He then watched as Bane delivered a punch to Orphan's chin, launching the soft spoken girl into the air. Rage took over Chat Noir as he lept toward Bane.

"Cataclysm!" He shouted, just a foot away from Bane. Chat Noir felt Bane's fist crush into him, forcing him to lay in a newly formed crater before just by Bane's feet.

"I'll give you credit, El gato, you're tenacity impresses me, but now, you fall to-" A cough ripped out of the giant's mouth as black fluid sputtered out of his mouth. He gagged as more of the black ooze spewed from his mouth, the tubing connected to his body becoming black before fading into dust. 

His muscles returned to normal as the slime spilled out of his body, allowing Chat Noir and Orphan to stand up. The man looking down at his weakened state then glared at the two, wiping the black muck from his mouth and nose and stood to his feet.

"You… YOU!!!" He screamed, getting to his feet. "You think because I no longer have Venom in my blood, you can defeat me!? I am the ruler of Santa Prisca! I am the man who broke the BAT!!!" He then charged the duo, his movement more sluggish as he swung at the heroes. Both heroes struck the man in the chest, sending him flying into a lamp post.

"Well, I'm the Chat, not the Bat." Chat Noir breathlessly laughed as Orphan cuffed the defeated criminal for the police to pick up. The french hero grit through the pain and lifted his hand up in a familiar pose toward Orphan. "Pound it?" The girl looked to his hand then to Chat's face.

"Not a Game." Her statement was cold and precise as she motioned to him. "You could have been hurt." Chat Noir merely grinned at her.

"I see you say more when your mad." He laughed at his own remark before hissing in pain as she socked his shoulder. "Oww. I know, I know, give me a break he was my first Gotham villain." 

"Only villain." The girl said matter of factly as Adrian heard the familiar beeping from his ring.

"Hate to chat and run, but I-" Whatever he was about to say next died in his throat as the girl delivered a powerful blow to his gut, the world going dark as he fell forward 

* * *

Selina Kyle was mad. No, she was more than mad, she was pissed off. Marinette was right in front of her and because of Harley and Ivy **being **Harley and Ivy, the duo kidnapped the poor kid, more than likely not even realizing who she was. Then Holly sent her the news about the bounty. Alfred finished patching up the scrapes and looked over the bruises before leaving her to her own, the 'somewhat' reformed thief stewing in her thoughts.

* * *

_ Selina and Marinette walked down the Seine with an ice-cream in hand. The two had been quiet as they walked in the twilight, the older woman not exactly sure what to say to the younger girl. _

_ "Miss Kyle, can I ask you a question?" Marinette asked with a blush as licked the black peppermint. _

_ "You can call me Selina, honey. Now what's on your mind?" The woman laughed while the young girl looked to the river. _

_ "Do you…" Marinette paused before giving a disapproving hum. "Nevermind, it's dumb." Selina saw the tears forming in the girl's eyes as she tried to rush away. Luckily for Salina, she has experience being quick with her hands as she grabbed the young girl's hand. _

_ "Hey, I know you and I haven't gotten off to the best start but I'd love to fix that. After all, I've heard it's only taken you three months to charm the entire family, and that took me years to do. Especially with the skunk." Both girls laughed as Selina called Jason by his second most hated nickname. Marinette took a deep breath and tried again. _

_ "Do you think, I mean if he isn't busy, that I could get Batman's help?" Her stance was uneasy as she began to melt in the older woman's gaze. Said woman looking at the French girl not in annoyance but in shock. _

_ "Why do you want Batman's help, little Nette?" Marinette's eyes began to water as the girl started to tremble. _

_ "He's the worlds' greatest detective and… Do you promise not to tell the others? Especially Parrain Bruce?" She waited for the cat burglar to confirm she would keep her confidence, unaware that she was asking for help from the same person she wanted Selina to avoid telling anything about. Once the older woman shook her head in agreement, Marinette continued. "There's this girl in my class name Lila… She's been lying about anything and everything since day one and I hate liars, well because I've been calling her out on them… She's promised to ruin my life. I need Batman's help because," Tears were now flowing freely down her as she began to crack. _

_ "Because she's succeeding. A lot of my classmates have known me since kindergarten and so far everyone is falling under her spell. Lately, Lila's even made them believe I'm hurting her and I'm scared how far she'll take this. I know there's a possibility Perrain Bruce will choose my class for the charity contest but I was hoping you could help me have a back up plan." Selina couldn't believe what she was hearing, she'd been in the girls shoes many times. Hell just before she married Bruce she was framed by Bane of murder and almost served a life sentence. _

_ "I'll see what I can do, but I do need you to understand this sweet." Selina paused to wipe a few tears from the blue haired girl's eyes. "Batman will more than likely talk to your godfather about this before agreeing to help so he can make sure to get all the facts. If your okay with that, I'll contact him." Marinette hugged the woman tightly, muttering thank you multiple times while Selina held her back, inconspicuously pulling out her phone to text Bruce. _

_ "You remember how I said I wasn't 100% in on rigging a high school event to help Marinette? You need to tell the class they won tomorrow so we can help her faster." _

_ Once the message was sent, Selina pulled out of the hug to look Marinette in the eyes. _

_ "Now come on, no more focusing on that today kitten, I have Bruce's Platinum card and really comfy shoes, let's find some expensive things that look and feel nice." Selina cheered playfully as she tried to cheer the poor girl up. _

_ 'And whoever this Lila girl is better watch herself while I'm here.' She thought to herself while Marinette was already trying to talk her out of bankrupting the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. _

* * *

With a hiss at the pain and anger fueling her movements, Catwoman stood off the medical chair and put back on her gear just as Alfred returned.

"Miss Selina, you really should rest for a while longer." The british man stated as he put down a tray with pill bottles, a cup of water, and a sandwich.

"Not yet, Alfred. Marinette is still out there and this bounty is going to make saving her a lot more difficult. Do the others know?" She struggled putting on her belt for a moment before the older gentleman rushed to her sighed and assisted her.

"Master Tim and Miss Brown have just relayed their findings to the others. Miss Gordan will be here shortly to go over the footage of how she lost Dr. Isley and Dr. Quinn as well as call for more assistance. Master Bruce and Dick will try to work with the commissioner to stop anyone trying to collect the bounty while Master Damien and Master Jason will continue looking with Miss Brown and Master Tim." One of the lower level service entrances alerted the two in the cave that someone was on the way in as Orphan arrived carrying a familiar blonde model on her back.

"Cass, why are you carrying Adrian Agreset on your back?" Selina's voice echoed down with the girl saying nothing as she carried him up to the holding cells. Catwoman and Alfred shared a exasperated look. "Well, it looks like Babs might want to make Zee her first call." 

* * *

Marinette registered a bright glaring into her face as she came too. Her arms felt strange as she looked down to find the alarming sight of her dressed in a straitjacket as well as an orange prison uniform. She felt the tape still over her mouth as she looked to her right and left to find Harley and Ivy in the same clothing and predicament. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming from behind the lights.

"This place was meant to help the sick and mend the weary, but those in power perverted this goal, instead throwing in criminals and political adversaries all in the pursuit of money and power. Today, that ends." The figure stepped before the three women, shielding from light as they now loomed directly at them.

The figure was dressed in a black leather jacket, with brown strips of leather held down by golden fastenings even on their shoulder brace. While the straps were missing on their black plants, gold plates rested on the knuckles of their black gloves and the straps and buckles returning to secure their boots. The most alarming part for Marinette however was the mask: silver and full cowl style reminded her of Hawk Moth, however while his eyes and mouth were visible with his, this stranger looked at them through black lenes while the mouth gave the appearance of a mouth sewn shut.

"Today, Gotham, you will face retribution. For I am Lady Arkham, and the Children of Arkham will get their justice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha! You guys thought Joker was gonna be the one controlling Arkham, but nope.~ Also... Once this story is done, I already have a tie in ready to properly set up my series... I just can't decide on the series name.
> 
> Anyways! In the next chapter: Red Hood fights through the Children of Arkham when buried secret comes to light and, Plagg meets a new friend as Adrian is confronted by the Batman 
> 
> And before anyone asks: Yes, Lady Arkham is from the first TellTale Batman game BUT! mine has a different identity. ;) Again, thanks for reading!!!


	5. Announcement #1

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this story in a bit, stuff has happened in real I life that has kinda taken my full attention for a bit. Now that I've taken care of the stupid work drama though, I can concentrate on finishing the chapter. But since you guys have been patient... I guess I can share a little teaser:

The group roared as they swarmed Red Hood, fists pounding into his body. One of the men picked up a discarded, rusty pipe, striking the hero after he pushed many of the group off of himself. The pipe exploded into pieces as Red Hood fell to his knees, his guns sliding away from him as one of the Children of Arkham picked up one of his pistols. Marinette needed to help him, she couldn't do nothing as one of Gotham's heroes was in trouble. She reared back her legs then kicked out with all her might, knocking over Lady Arkham into the man with the gun. The gun went off blindly with shots hitting a few men as he was turned around until the gun let off one more shot, firing right at Marinette.


	6. The Rage of Arkham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian and Plagg find themselves in the Batcave while Red Hood suffers pains from the past.

Cheers erupted from behind the lights, no doubt from the 'Children of Arkham' as Lady Arkham moved herself behind girls, locking eyes for a moment with Marinette.

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel. This woman was hired to mend the sick and broken minded, instead, she became obsessed with her own fame that the inmate she was trying to use instead manipulated her into this wretch you see now." Lady Arkham pulled Harley's hair roughly, causing the woman on Marinette's right to groan in annoyance. The woman moved again, stopping at the left. "Pamela Isley. A brilliant environmental biochemist who was betrayed by her benefactor and turned into an echo terrorist metahuman." Like Harley, Lady Arkham yanked on Ivy's hair. Unlike Harley however, she looked Ivy in the eyes. 

"Both of them have wasted opportunities as they've come and gone from this place as if it were some kind of boarding house!" Their captor moved again, now standing behind the french girl. Her hands gripped on Marinette's shoulders "Then, we have you. No doubt some socialite air head the Wayne boy met. I've told Gotham why those two deserve the wrath of Arkham, but what about you?" Marinette winced as the tape was pulled from her lips, Lady Arkham yanking the rag from her mouth.

"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my parents are bakers, and I met Damian because of my godfather, Bruce Wayne." Marinette spoke slowly and clearly as anger bubble out. "No matter what they've done, you have no right to hurt these people!" The woman regagged, marching in front of the girl as she got to eye level.

"I have every right to punish those who abuse the name Arkham!" The voice crackled through the mouthpiece in a hiss. Marinette soon felt a sting across her face as Lady Arkham slapped her. "That goes for anyone who defends them as well." 

The window behind them exploded as the cause landed on a few members of the Children of Arkham. The group backed away as a figure stood upright. The first thing Marinette noticed about the man was the sword strapped to his back over a black and red biker jacket with matching pants. Two pistols were gripped firmly in his hands while his head was covered in a red metallic mask with black sides.

"Alright freaks, parties over." The synthesized voice growled.

* * *

_ Jason shot up in his seat with a scream. It had been two weeks, three days, four hours, and twelve minutes since Star City, and in another week, Batman would decide if he could go on patrol again. Jason let out a frustrated sigh as he looked outside to the bright Paris morning. Jason was thankful Bruce let him handle the business aspects of the lab, he needed a distraction and traveling to Paris wasn't so bad. Of course, that wasn't the real reason he was in Paris. _

_ "Umm, Jason?" Speak of the devil, Jason thought as he turned his chair to Marinette. _

_ "Hey shorty, didn't think I'd see you today since the demon spawn had to stay in Gotham." Jason joked, earning him a disapproving glare. _

_ "Hey! Damian is the sweetest, nicest, and most han-" Marinette stopped herself as Jason gave her an all knowing smirk, causing the fashion designer to blush. "T-that's not important, what is though is that I like to visit all you guys when you come." _

_ "Especially Damian." Jason laughed with his knowing smile staying prominent. Marinette stuck out her tongue and sat next to Jason, her expression changing to sad but serious look. "Something on your mind, blue bird?" _

_ "I wasn't trying to listen or anything, honestly I was about to leave when I saw you were asleep but then…" Marinette looked outside a moment then sighed. "Whose Roy?" Jason looked guilty as he leaned back in his seat. _

_ "I was hoping I got over that." Jason said sadly as he looked up at the ceiling. "Did you know each of us work in Wayne Enterprise? Bruce saw we showed our capabilities in different fields when we were just a bit older than you." Jason stated as Marinette gave him a nod to signal she did not know. "I was the only one that kinda showed off my full potential a bit later than the others." _

_ "See; When I was on the outs with the family, back when Demon Spawn first popped up, I ran a freelance company with my friend: Roy Harper. I was terrible with the money aspect but great with the deals. Two weeks ago, Roy went home to Star City so he could show his family something important to him. At the same time, a psycho named 'The Reaper' was going around Star City to start a fight with it's resident hero by killing people who used to be addicts and prostitutes." Jason reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace with a chip Marinette had never seen before. _

_ "He was dosed with Heroine and was addicted to it for a long time, but when he came back he had been sober for three years. 'The Reaper still killed him." Marinette held Jason's hand as the man realized he was now crying. "But 'The Reaper' got caught. The Red Hood arrested him, but I wish he had killed that animal instead." _

_ "Jason, him dying won't bring your friend back." Marinette had an all to knowing tone in her voice, one someone her age shouldn't have, but he had to keep that in mind for later, at that moment another emotion took hold. _

_ "Neither does him rotting in a cell!" He growled, Marinette flinching slightly at his rage. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap on you, Marinette." She shook her head in understanding. _

_ "Honestly, I'm glad the Red Hood didn't. I've been doing some research on the heroes and villains in Gotham to try and plan something so we'll all be okay and when I came across him, I was shocked that someone so violent was working with Batman. Then I noticed he's been trying not to kill and any time he really hurts someone, it's to save someone else. It shows he's trying to change and it inspired me to give another person who's trying to change a chance." She didn't know it, but that was another thing that had hurt about the incident and the biggest part of his nightmares where if he was given the chance, he would do it and throw everything he's worked for down the drain. _

_ "Thanks for talking with me about this." He said, playfully ruffling her hair. "How about we go out and watch a movie?" He asked with a smile, she returned it and sat cross legged in the seat. _

_ "Actually, would it be okay if you told me about some of the freelance stuff you guys did? There must have been some crazy things that happened." She asked excitedly, getting Jason to laugh. _

* * *

Marinette watched as Red Hood turned to face Lady Arkham, training his guns on the villain as the band of followers circled him, like dogs waiting for a command. He looked at Marinette and her previous… well since she ran into them would it count as them kidnapping her? 

"Behold my children! The pretender! A liar, who brought us false hope then joined the one man responsible for all our hardships!" Lady Arkham walked forward, moving the camera so it was now pointing at Red Hood instead of Marinette and the two Gotham regulars. "Show him your rage." That was all the group needed hear to begin attacking Red Hood.

The group roared as they swarmed Red Hood, fists pounding into his body. One of the men picked up a discarded rusty pipe, striking the hero after he pushed many of the group off of himself. The pipe exploded into pieces as Red Hood fell to his knees, his guns sliding away from him as one of the Children of Arkham picked up one of his pistols. Marinette needed to help him, she couldn't do nothing as one of Gotham's heroes was in trouble. She reared back her legs then kicked out with all her might, knocking over Lady Arkham into the man with the gun. The gun went off blindly with shots hitting a few men as he was turned around until the gun let off one more shot, firing right at Marinette.

The girl was thrown back, slamming onto the ground as pain flared in her chest, her eyes tearing up in pain and fear. Any moment now, the shock will wear off and she'd feel the life leave her body as blood would flow out of her from where the bullet hit her. That's when she heard laughter… Harley's laughter. The red and black haired girl was giggling as she looked down at Marinette, tears of joy falling from her eyes. Why was she happy? That's when she heard the cries.

"It hit me! What kind of fucking bullet ricochets off a person!" The inmate screamed in fear. "The hell, it's a damn rubber bullet. I thought he used live rounds." Another one growled. Marinette joined Harley as she began to laugh as well, coughing a bit from the pain in her chest of where the rubber bullet hit her.

Red Hood screamed in rage as he head-butts one man, punching him in the diaphragm with his left hand and ripping the gun free with his right hand. Still holding the gun by the barrel, Red Hood alternated between striking the cult followers with the butt of his gun and his fist. The man with his other gun opened fire, each mass of rubber falling to the floor as it bounced off his metal mask, the only one doing damage was the one that his left eye lens, already damaged by the pipe attack.

As the gun clicked empty, the man threw the gun in a last ditch effort to drive the warrior away, fear growing in his eyes as the gun was quickly snatched out of the air. 

"Thanks." Red Hood said happily before delivering a kick to his stomach. He turned to the masses behind him of twenty-nine of the forty-two men. "This is your last chance. Leave. I've been pulling my punches." He growled, holstering his guns before pulling out the red and black sword. When Jason told Marinette about the sober chip he left out an important detail, the chip was his civilian keepsake, the sword was a symbol of his change. Damien helped him melt down the arrows of Red Arrows last quiver, the type of blade was a ninjato: the sharp edge crimson while the dull end was an onyx black. The pummel was black with a red 'A' in the shape of an arrow head.

Those who could still walk along with those who he hadn't even fought pulled themselves away, leaving only twenty-three men still standing. Marinette was pulled back into an upright position, the chair making a loud bang that brought the attention to Lady Arkham, standing on the stage. Red Hood gave the woman a side glance, his grip tightening on his sword.

"A good show, pretender." The white masked woman mocked with a sarcastic clap, her followers gathering around them. "However, the time for fun and games has ended!" She growled, reaching behind her to pull out a metal bar. With a click, the bar turned into a bow staff, the ends cackling with electricity. 

The Arkham leader swung her staff in an impressive display, her skills weren't as good as Tim or Stephanie, but it could be up there, if she was smart, she'd be the one to close the distance and force Red Hood to use his sword to block his hit, focusing more on trying to electrocute him instead of hitting him. His grip was insulated of course so that plan wouldn't work, but she wouldn't know that. 

She took a step back, pressing one of the ends of her staff into Marinette, electrocuting the poor french girl. Red Hood yelled out in rage, charging at the lanky woman as she removed her staff from her captives body. His blade bounced off the bow staff, carving nicks and scratches into its steel with his rage powering his strikes. The red helmed man head-butt the white masked psycho, the battle of the masks ending with the white mask exploding into pieces, knocking the woman into the camera as the recording device broke apart.

A long haired brunette glared up at him, a red bruise forming where the most of the force from Red Hood's head-butt was dealt. Hate filled her eyes after the hero kicked her staff away, the members of her gang crying in anguish at their leaders defeat. That was the odd thing though… they were acting as if it was all over, but then someone should be running up to try and pull him away, yet they stood perfectly in place. Someone landed behind him, breaking his thought.

"Why is it you guys are always late for-" Red Hood was making a joke to rib whichever member of the bat family came in but was quickly silenced as a fist struck his helmet. The eye that had been receiving so much damage in the battle finally knocked out of place, the L.E.D hanging loosely from the eye socket.

The broken part of his mask did not hinder him from staring at the phantom before him. The armor had been replaced in some places with the newer parts being a darker shade of blue. Another new change he noticed on the armor was the silver 'A' labeled on the breast plate with a sword strapped to it's back. 

"Where did you get that." Red Hood growled as he looked into the blue L.E.D cowl. The now unmasked Lady Arkham standing before him with an amused look on her face. 

"You can't bury the past, no matter how hard you try. Sooner or later, your sins will always resurface." She mocked as the Arkham Knight unsheathed the sword on his back, pointing the blade at the hero.

"Now, it's time for the true heroes of Gotham to cast out the frauds!" The knight charged Red Hood, both fighters clashing their swords. The armored person pushed against the hero in a test of wills. Red Hood head-butt the Knight, cracking the helmet's L.E.D's. Lady Arkham rushed to her staff, joining the knight in their attack against the hero. Lady Arkham delivered a shock to his back allowing the knight to slash Red Hood's chest, making a dent in his armor. In his dazed state, Red Hood turned his eyes to Marinette, watching the girl being dragged away.

"no...NOOOO!" Red Hood's anger flared new clarity as he slammed his head into the cult woman's face. She dropped her staff, the gun toting hero catching it then turning the electricity on, pressing the now electrified end into the end of his creation. The synthesized voice began to crack in and out, revealing the unmasked voice of a woman. The helmet's emergency release function activated as tue knight fell to their knees, the mask sliding off the head of a blonde haired woman. 

Red Hood kneed her in the face then held her limp body so they were now face to face. 

"Your partner kept calling me a pretender, so you tell me, if I'm a pretender, what the hell are you?" He ordered, looking at her bloody face.

"We, are Arkhams." She growled back definitely. He heard the cult members running at him while he held one of their leaders. He looked up just in time to see Robin land on one man, the boy saying nothing as he delivered rib shots to the man on the left. 

"Well in a minute, your gonna wish you weren't one." Red Hood mocked as he let her drop to the ground. 

* * *

Adrian groaned as he came to, his stomach aching from the punch Orphan gave him. Wait. Adrian looked at himself to find he was not wearing his ring, at the moment he was just plain old Adrian Agrest, and that was a problem.

"Plagg? Plagg!" Adrian called out, realizing his missing ring was not the only problem. He sat in a grey cell with a toilet by a wall before him, the bed sticking out of the wall, bars blocking the door horizontally, more importantly, a familiar shadow stood behind the bars. "Batman." He whispered in awe and fear.

"Adrian Agrest." The dark knight says, his face hidden by darkness. "Age: 16, your a Fashion Model for your father; Gabriel Agrest. You live in Paris France and attend Collège Françoise Dupont." He opened the cell, stepping in as the light illuminated his armor. "What the hell were you thinking taking on Bane?!" He snarled, waiting for an answer. 

Adrian looked nervous at Batman's glare, then took a deep breath. Oh man this is crazy.

"I'm not trying to be rude, sir, but my friend is in trouble. I know you have a whole group of people looking for her and the police are looking too, but I was given my power for a reason. With all due respect sir, I need my ring back." Adrian held out his hand, fear screaming in his head that he just gave an order to THE Batman.

Batman studied the young man, his eyes hidden behind the white lens of his cowl. He knew Batman was studying him, but his fear was kept at bay as Adrian made his thoughts stay on one fact, the fact that Marinette was still out there. Batman was about to say something when he pressed the base of the right pointed ear.

"You'll get the chance to earn it back. I have to ask you to wait here for a moment as a new situation has just come to my attention." Batman stepped out of the room and paused.

"Your friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, we'll find her." Batman walked away, the cell closing behind him. He waited before he was a good distance away from the cell before punching one of the stalagmites in frustration, his armor protecting him as the rock soared into the darkness. Batman sighed then stomped up the steps, his temper blaring as he rejoined the other five in the cave.

Batgirl typed madly on the keyboard, feeding the images sent from Red Hood's helmet of the Blonde and Brunette into the facial recognition software. It took seconds before profiles popped up, Batgirl giving a sad sigh. 

"It looks like, pretty fittingly, The Children of Arkham were being lead by Astrid and Chelsea Arkham. After Jeremiah cracked seventeen years ago both girls were separated and placed in two different foster homes. Unfortunately, both of them were abusive." Batgirl stated to the group.

"How the hell did they get the Arkham Knight armor? I thought Jason destroyed it?" Selina asked angrily. 

"Jason threw it into a building foundation for one of the Asylum's expansions. It appears the case was discovered after the Joker set off a bomb in the area to escape." Batgirl stated. Orphan was the first one to notice Batman, the Black clad girl rushing over to their leader.

"Adrian?" She asked, removing her mask to reveal the asian girl underneath, her short raven hair falling somewhat into her face.

"He's fine, he wants the ring back quickly." Batman stated, crossing his arms. "Reminds me of the Lanterns. How far are we on learning more about the Miraculous?" He asks, the group looking over to the newest arrival to the cave. 

Zatanna fed Plagg another square of Camembert cheese, the Kwami of destruction giving a pleasant hum.

"I'm glad to hear Ziggy is doing good, from what my great grandma's journal said, she was really sad to give up the Goat Miraculous." Zatanna said, holding up another piece of cheese for the Black cat to enjoy. 

"I gotta say, your the fourth descendant of a Miraculous holder I've met, but your also my favorite." Plagg said dreamily, eliciting a laugh from Zatanna while Alfred was quite annoyed.

"It appears Miss Zatara's tastes in exotic cheeses is yet another asset to her extensive repertoire." Alfred said with a wrinkle of his nose. "Though I wish this specific piece of cheese held a better scent." 

** _ Incoming call from: Red Hood _ **

The O.R.A.C.L.E system announced to the group. Batgirl pressed a button, placing the call on speaker.

_**"I'm sorry guys. I really thought I got rid of it." The pained voice of Jason Todd came through the speaker. "While I was fighting these two, someone took Marinette. The kid showed up after and he isn't happy."**_

"Did you see who grabbed her?" Batman asked angrily as he walked next to Batgirl.

The line was quiet for a moment before the angry growl of Damian Wayne called out.

_ **"It was that psychopath Victor Zsasz." ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you guys have probably noticed, I use a few different versions of Batman characters to fight with the story. One of them being the Gotham t.v. series version of Victor Zsasz.
> 
> In the next chapter:
> 
> Thorne receives an unexpected visit as Zsasz struggles to deliver Marinette to an unexpected Ally.


	7. Announcement #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning... You might find this sad.

So you guys remember the last announcement were I said I was having issues at work and I thought it all blew over?

Yeah... I lost my job. Why? I broke a rule, when someone stole from us, I followed my manager outside and the company deemed it appropriate to fire us both. 

Then I got a job thanks to my brother, but because of my body (I sweat alot.) I was warned Tuesday (Two days before Thanksgiving) will be my last day. I'm trying to find a new job again but hopefully I'll get the new chapter out soon.

I'm not gonna lie, I'm scared shitless right. I could be angry, say it's bullshit I got fired because I wanted to protect someone, or that it's wrong I'm about to be fired again because of a function of my body I can't control, but at the end of the day... At the end of the day you can yell, scream and be pissed off, or you can get to your feet and force yourself forward. 

Let me leave you guys with this: Don't be afraid to help people, never be ashamed of your body, and as long as you can do at the least one thing that can make a person smile then your living a good life :)

Wish me luck and Happy Thanksgiving everyone.


	8. Preview for the next chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a preview of the next chapter with... An image?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, he can draw too?!? WHAAAA!!!!

Hey guys. So I am still working on the story while looking for work, had a few promising places that fell through in the end, bit hey, that happens. Anyways I kinda realized that I never gave a preview of what to expect next from the story and I wanted to make up for it in a special way.

Special how you might ask? Why? Like literally look at the notes for this silly, it's gonna be an image that I drew. Sometimes my art likes to be a butt though (For every four to six mediocre image I draw one really good one) so I hope you enjoy, and for those of you who are fans of the DCAU (DC Animated Universe for those of you who are just getting into DC) you might be able to guess **1 **of the bad guys popping up in the next chapter...

Here it comes...

Any second now...

Gotta make you really work for it...

Come on, feel the reading burn...

Are you my mummy?...

Sleep is for the weak...

Oh, there it is: 


	9. Mr. Zsasz's Wild Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when with one of the craziest rouges in Gotham, Marinette's crazy trip in Gotham gets crazier. With special guest stars appearing.

Twenty minutes after Bruce Wayne called for a press conference, all of Gotham watched as a girl challenged The Children of Arkham, making the process that normally takes up to an hour shortened to thirty minutes. After talking to Adrian and the team Bruce made a call to Tom and Sabine, letting them know all that just Bruce Wayne would know. 

"Bruce… I know I said before I didn't trust Batman, but after a year of being saved by our own heroes I need to ask you… do you believe Batman will save our little girl?" It was true that not to long ago, the french baker denounced the Justice League and any hero who sided with them, especially Batman. So with a deep breath, Bruce gave his answer.

"I can promise you, Batman and his team will do everything they can to bring her home." He held conviction in his voice as he made the promise to his friend, determined to keep his word about his goddaughter.

"Then we have nothing to worry about. Please, keep us posted." Tom asked in an uncharacteristically quiet tone. When Tom hung up the phone, Bruce wanted to growl in rage at everything happening. He was supposed to protect Marinette and instead, Thorne kidnapped her. 

There was a mystery all in itself. He had yet to discover who told Rupert Thorne about Marinette, but he did find the message. It was an email sent two days before the class had left Paris, the email of the sender was quickly deleted after sending the classes schedule and an image of Marinette, the computer it was sent from belonged to Principal Damocles, though the message had been forwarded from each teachers computer.

Bruce pushed the mystery away for a moment to meet the crowd of reporters waiting for him. Flashbulbs blinded billionaire as the roar of questions washed over him.

"Four months ago, Wayne International Labs finished construction in Paris France. I left to see the mayor and to visit an old friend…"

* * *

_ Bruce walked with Marinette down the banks of the Seine as the girl guided her godfather around, both of them talking as they walked. Originally both were sharing stories of their respective cities heroes, but it quickly changed to stories of the young girls father. _

_ "And your father hit the baseball into the kitchen, the ball smashing into the plates Alfred had prepared for lunch. Alfred was so mad at all the broken china he chased us for fifteen minutes." Both laughed at the story, Bruce smiling at the old memory. _

_ "That explains why Papa shudders when he sees a baseball." Marinette joked. The two quickly heard the sound of a child crying, turning to see a little boy crying as he watched his purple balloon fly into the air. Marinette was fast, running to a balloon vendor and buying a new one for the young man. The boy was excited, thanking the girl as he ran with the balloon tied on his wrist. _

_ "That was sweet of you." Bruce said to the girl impressed. She shook her head, rejoining his side. _

_ "It's nothing, really. Whenever I see someone in need, I rush in to help." Marinette said with a smile. "I think you and I have that in common." This stunned the older man for a moment before he shook his head yes. _

* * *

"... That was when Mr. Rupert Thorne told my son and I that my goddaughter had been kidnapped. It is my hope that she is brought back safely from, which is why I've asked for help from the GCPD." Rupert Thorne threw his controller into the T.V., the screen and remote shattering at the impact.

"Damn him." The gangster growled at his desk. Thorne's plan had spiraled completely out of control since Scarecrow stuck his nose in this. Thorne would make him pay for that soon, for now, he had to find the girl and figure out how to salvage his plan. The door behind him opened, Thorne freezing at the sight of the person who walked in.

"Don Falcone." The older mob boss walked into the room, taking a seat on the sofa. When the older man said nothing, that is when someone should be afraid. Refusing to show weakness, Thorne continued. "What do I owe this visit?" The older man looked out the window to the scenery. 

"I thought I said to every family that the Waynes were off limits?" The older man's voice was soft at the question, and Thorne was completely thrown off. Before he could continue, Don Falcone smacked his hand on the table. "So why am I hearing that a member of his family was taken by you." 

"Don Falcone, I didn't know she **was **a member of Wayne's family. I'm trying to get her back now." Thorne defended.

"And what do you plan to do once you get her back?" The older man asked with a knowing stare. Thorne knew the older man caught him, keeping quiet as he clenched his fist. "Call off the bounty. Victor is taking her to Mr. Cobblepot until I workout a story with the cops to save face." The older man shuffled out of the room, turning back to the fuming gangster. "One more thing. Since you started this problem, your number two will be blamed for this." The old man left the now angry portly man to flip his own desk.

* * *

"...And it really sucked, cause Jimmy was my friend ya know. But, I got the order, so I had to put a bullet in his head. At least I made it painless for him." Victor Zsasz said, looking into the rearview mirror at the shocked face of Marinette Dupain-Cheng as he finished his story.

"Ya know, this is kinda weird. Normally if I'm driving someone somewhere for the boss, it's to drop off the body somewhere. This is different." The contract killer said, looking back to the road. A roar alerted the two to something rushing next to them. Three 'thunks' rhythmically struck his door before his door was blown off leaving him unguarded with Spoiler and Red Robin driving up next to him, both locking eyes with the girl in the back.

* * *

_ Tim and Stephine were terrible flirts when not in life or death situations. Normally for the two of them that was 80% of the time. The duo were currently in France, Tim writing the code for the labs computer infrastructure while Stephine came in to relay Bruce's encouragement and concern about some of the projects being worked on. _

_ That's what the cover was but the true reason, for once, was a lot cuter. When Bruce asked them to go with Damian to another country for a date neither ex-Robin believed it to be true that the great 'Son of Batman' was actually acting like a normal kid. That all but broke when the adorable blue haired girl came in with a happy Damian Wayne. It seemed the two had an accident during their date, causing the younger Wayne to head to his room in the penthouse, leaving his caretakers alone with the doe eyed girl. _

_ "So I just gotta ask, it's magic right?" Stephanie asked, popping herself next to the girl they just officially met. "I hear lately Paris is being known as more than just the city of lights and with Damian acting… less Damian, that just has to be the answer." She teased, the girl looked at the blonde shocked as Tim stepped in. _

_ "Come on Steph, be nice." Tim said, sitting on the other side of the well dressed girl. "But I do need to agree with my girlfriend, Damian's not known for being the most well liked Wayne." Tim teased but the girl's attention was focused on Stephine's jacket where a bullet hole was from a classic crazy Gotham night. Steph kept forgetting to take it in to get fixed, usually opting to just hide it behind her security badge. _

_ "Oh, I got it. Sorry, but can I see your jacket for a moment?" Marinette asked with blushing smile. The couple were intrigued, Stephine taking off her jacket and handing it over. Marinette went to work, pulling a small kit from her purse she pulled out a needle and thread as well as a white cloth. "As for Damian, I admit when he and I first met he gave me a bit of that coldness, but after awhile, I found out about what his mom did to him and Perrain Bruce and his coldness made sense." The two looked at each other then to the girl. _

_ "So you know about his mom?" Stephine asked slowly, making sure she didn't accidentally spill the beans. _

_ "I know she roofied Perrain Bruce after an on and off relationship and raised Damian in a cult, that's about it." Marinette admitted before giving a satisfied sigh. "Finished. What do you think?" The two found a beautiful white rose sewn over the hole, looking like it had been there all along. _

_ "You did that in a few minutes?" The blonde asked shocked as she reapplied the jacket over her shoulders. _

_ "I know, it doesn't completely match the jacket but I wanted to make sure if anything happened to my dress I could repair it quick and I was so nervous about the color that I thought making a simple white dress would work." She admitted, pressing both index fingers against each other while surprising the two older people. _

_ "Wait, you made that dress? I just thought you bought it with how well it looks." Tim said in surprise. Any self doubt Marinette had melt away as she puffed out her chest. _

_ "Nope, this is a MDC original." Marinette stated proudly. Stephanie looked at Tim and Marinette before taking her hands. _

_ "We need like, six different designs from you. I'm willing to offer you our first born." Stephanie joked. _

_ "Purple is her color, red is mine." Tim added with a smirk. _

* * *

"Zsasz, pull over!" Red Robin ordered, Spoiler getting ready to jump off the bike.

"Look Birdy, you really don't get what's going on here, so save us all the time and maybe I'll ignore my busted door." Zsasz replied, one of hand off the steering wheel as he pointed at the two. Spoiler took that as her que and jumped onto the hood of the car. "Fine!" He growled, taking out a gun and firing into the roof.

Red Robin threw a bird-a-rang and knocked the custom made gun out of his hand. Zsasz tried slammed his car into the hero, forcing Red Robin to drive on the sidewalk instead while Spoiler broke open the back windshield. Victor bit his lip then pulled out a golden whistle, blowing into it with no audible sound. 

Red Robin made his way behind the car while Spoiler tried to pull Marinette out of the back. The girl was halfway out before she screamed in horror, The Manbat snatching the purple heroine off the car, Marinette falling back into her seat.

"Spoiler!" Red Robin shouted a bullet shot out his back wheel, launching the herI toward. With quick reflexes, Red Robin pulled out his grappling gun and fired it into the trunk of the car. Any hero without powers will tell you the same thing about being dragged by a car, and that is it that it suck, but in many cases it's necessary, just like now.

He worked inch by inch to get closer to the car, his cape and armor keeping the asphalt of the road from tearing his flesh apart. Just when he reached the back bumper to pull himself up the hood of the trunk finally gave way and ripped off the hinges. Red Robin rolled on the road, the broken piece of fiberglass striking him in the head leaving him dazed on the ground, watching the car drive off. 

The stunned hero weakly pulled himself to his feet, blood trickling down his face while his left shoulder hurt. More than likely because he dislocated it. He stumbled forward, getting out of the road and over to a crosswalk. With a fluid motion, he struck his shoulder against the metal stoplight, putting his arm back in place before calling in.

"Red Robin, checking in. I lost Marinette and Spoiler was taken by Manbat." He called into the ear piece breathlessly. 

**"On my way to you now"** A clearly tired Nightwing replied. **"Spoiler, you doing alright?" **The coms were quiet after Nightwing's question, a growing worry building in Tim's gut.

"Spoiler? Are you alright?" His heart was beating faster as the seconds seemed to click too slowly.

* * *

Marinette was hurt. She had accidentally cut her back when that thing came out of the air and carried Spoiler away. The glass shard was small and didn't cut her deep but the sting still ached.

"Shit. I liked this car too." Zsasz sighed, putting the gun back into it's holster. What happened next was full insanity, something broke through the roof of the car, giving a terrified screeching noise as it struggled in its stuck position. A kick soared in from Zsasz's left as Spoiler slid in, sitting at the passenger seat as she alternated punches between Zsasz and the Manbat. Zsasz took three more punches before pulling the hand break.

The purple clad heroine flew through the front windshield, hitting the car before them while Marinette hit Zsasz's seat. Zsasz backed his car up and drove off, blood dripping down his broken nose while the Manbat hung unconscious. They drove a few more blocks with the killer in a silent rage the car came to a halt with three women waiting outside a club.

Marinette blushed, seeing all three women wearing the same outfit. It was a simple black bustier leotard with grey opaque tights and black heels, along with a dress collar and a red bowtie they worse dress shirt cuffs and a bowler hat atop their heads. The three women had different hair types as well. A red head with long, lushes hair, a blonde with her hair tied in a bottom bun, and a Raven haired girl with a pixie cut.

"You two took your time." The blonde mocked in a sultry tone. The killer looked at the woman in rage as a bruise began to form around the cut, Marinette getting out of the car while he raised his gun shakingly at the woman. None of the other women seemed phased by this save for Marinette, the red head giving the black dress suited man a tsk.

"Ah ah, Zsasz. Remember, Don Falcone put us off limits. So why don't you go find that mark somewhere else." She stated with a cheeky grin. Zsasz put his gun away then looked at the road, his car giving a screeched as it sped off. "That nut is gonna run over a poor moron just solve that idiotic tick of his." The red head sighed. 

"Come on sweets, the boss wants to talk to you." The black haired girl said sweetly, the french girl having no choice but to follow the three. The building she entered fit her definition of a night club, save for the VIP section which seemed to be inside a giant iceberg. One girl dressed like her guide was behind the bar, preping for the night to come with some setting up the tables while a few others were handling crates marked with logos from Queen Consolidated, Wayne Enterprises, and A.R.G.U.S. sitting in the middle of all this were two men, both dressed in well tailored suits, a tall lanky man in a basic green suit with a black dress shirt and purple tie while his partner, a little shorter and portly then the other man with a unusually long nose wearing a monocle with his purple suit, tie, and top hat as well as a white dress shirt.

"Mr. Cobbelpot, we brought you the girl." The blonde said to the man with the monocle. He put down his fork and looked at Marinette with his mismatched eyes. 

"Ah, thank you Lark." He said with a nod, looking to the long haired girl. "Sparrow, how was Victor? On his best behavior I hope." She nod her head.

"Was a bit upset, seemed someone busted his nose and gave him a good cut. Last we saw, he was going off to find someone to kill for that mark." Sparrow said matter of factly.

"It looks like he wasn't the only one who got hurt from that scrap." The black haired girl stated, showing the blood from Marinette's back. The man pinched the bridge of his nose, pointing to each girl. 

"Sparrow, Wren, please take care of miss Dupain-Cheng's wound and dress her in something… less Arkham-centric. Lark, please call Don Falcon and inform him the girl has arrived and Mr. Nygma and I have almost figured out an explanation for today's events." Mr. Cobblepot ordered with an annoyed sigh. As the girls began to move, Mr. Nygma raised his purple gloved hand. 

"Girls, please remember to keep her bound and gagged. We can't risk her getting out before we have the plan fully formed." Marinette let out an annoyed grunt as she was pulled away, leaving the men alone at the table. "Calm down Oswald." The green suited man said calmly.

"Edward, my dearest friend's" Oswald began, leaning toward Edward. "The bat and his family are looking for this girl, and I very much doubt Victor Zsasz of all people was able to keep any of them far enough away for them not to think she is here." He growled, banging his hand on the table. The girls looked at tye table for a moment then continued on their way.

"Oswald. I can come from the brightest minds or the most lushes stones. What am I?" Edward asked, comfortably holding Oswald's wrist.

"Ed, please." The man sighed, looking into his partner's eyes. Edward merely gave him a knowing smile, causing Oswald to laugh. "Fine. The answer is 'Brilliance'." Edward clapped.

"Exactly. Oswald, you are a brilliant man. Yes, Thorne was an ass to pull you into this with his call for help, but you and I will figure out a way to keep ourselves out of trouble. I'm sure if we simply speak to her about all of this, she would assist us in this cover story." 

Sparrow and Wren returned with Marinette, Oswald letting out a short shout while Edward began to cough. Marinette was dressed like the other two women completely with a bowler hat sitting on her head. She blushed, looking at the two horrified men sitting at the table.

"Oswald." Edward whispered, horrified.

"Ed." Oswald replied in the same tone.

"If any of the Bat-Family sees this, they will kill us." Edward said, looking to his scared friend. Oswald mouthed nothing for a moment before he could find his voice.

"Girls… Why is she dressed like that." Oswald was finally able to ask. Both girls gave their boss a glare, crossing their arms.

"Look, Mr. Penguin: We know you and Mr. Riddler are working hard to fix this issue but with how small she is none of the clothes in the lost and found fit her. Luckily, Lory was her size." Edward took a pill bottle out of his breast pocket and took two pills before clearing his throat.

"Excuse me!" He called out loudly, looking to the five pairs of eyes now looking at him. "If we can please sit her down and talk this out before Batman figures out she's here, that would be helpful." He stated angrily. 

Marinette was being seated as the glass skylight shattered. Shadows descended on those on and around the table. No one was able to react as there battle seemed to be over before if began. Now standing on the table was someone both Riddler and Penguin would have rather not seen.

"Make a move and both of you will die." The strong accent ordered, Edwards hand on his cane while Oswald was in the middle of pulling up his umbrella. "Let it go." The voice ordered again. Both men sighed as they followed the order, letting go of their tools. The blades were removed from their throats as the woman looked at Marinette like a predator about to pounce in her pray. "She's coming with me. Either you willingly release her, or I take my time slashing through you both." 

Oswald thought for a moment, biting his lip till a small part broke open.

"You win. But tell me, what does the League of Shadows want with a random french girl?" Oswald growled, glaring up at the woman. She flashed him a smile then kicked him in the chest, toppling him to the floor. 

"It's a private matter." She mocked. Riddler growled, picking up his can to strike the woman. She used one blade to strike the cane then stabbed the other into his chest. Edward looked down at the blade inside his body before the woman pushed him off her sword.

"ED!!!" Oswald screamed as he scrambled to his best friend, putting pressure on the wound. He looked up to the sadistic woman grinning at him. "You'll pay for this!" Oswald said in his british accent, spitting at her with each word. "You'll pay for this TALIA!!!" Talia Al Ghul picked Marinette up from the table, giving both men a passing glance while the women working for Penguin laid beaten on the floor.

"I'd like to see you try, little man." Talia repelled up the rope, her assassins following behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUN!!! The end is nigh as our story nears the end... Well the end of this part. In The Chapter: Truths are revealed as the everyone comes together to fight the League of Shadows. Will Marinette be pushed too far? Or Will Damian give in to his Mother's will? Also, Adrian finds himself in a peculiar situation as the Guardian of the Miraculous meets a new holder.


	10. Meet The Al Ghul's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long but you guys know why. Without further adu
> 
> The chase nears it's end as Marinette faces her most fearsome captor... The other half of her boyfriend's family.

_ Damian picked at his cast as he sat in the cafe. His father thought it would be a good idea to get out of Gotham for some time, especially after almost being killed by a dark doppelganger that tormented him, chattering about murdering his best friend and everyone he cared for. He was the son of a Wayne and an Al Ghul, that meant he couldn't show weakness. He couldn't let anything emotionally affect him. He had to push everyone away to keep them from seeing him finally break. _

_ The son of the bat, weeping like a child as his imagination ran rampant. The cackling of his deranged self ringing in his ears. Then, he felt something. In his life, the number of people that held him comfortingly could be counted on both hands. At this moment, another person could be added to that short list, keeping it still in the single digits.. _

_ "It's okay. Your okay." The sweet voice whispered as she rubbed his chest from behind. As far as she knew, as far as anyone not associated with Batman knew, the Wayne Family were tormented just like other families during the Challengers Mountain Event. So when Bruce asked his oldest friend if his son could get out of the city where he watched his family tortured, they couldn't be happier to help.  _

_ "I should have… I could have been stronger." Marinette had moved in front of him, putting a finger on his lips to shush him. _

_ "Damian, I can't imagine what you went through. All those people, all those cities that suffered, you need a break." She stated, holding his hands. "We've never had an Akuma go as far as whatever those fake batmen were, but I've seen my fair share of friends and family fall only to come back with the memories of their deaths. If you need to talk, we're here for you." Marinette blushed looking down with a whisper. "I'm here."  _

_ Damian blushed, tears coming down his eyes before giving Marinette a kiss. He didn't mean too, it was irrational, stupid even, he didn't want to ruin the only support he currently had. Then he realized she had leaned in to kiss him. She broke the kiss as he came to this realization, her entire face red like a tomato. _

_ "Gah!?! Damian, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I just… I…"  _

_ "Marinette." Damian said in an authoritarian tone. The girl snapped out her stammer, her face still red when Damian kissed her again. _

* * *

Damian glared at the screens as Batgirl typed madly, sending important information Lois Lane needed on a tool Batman made to help against Brainiac while waiting for a message that would tell them Marinette was safe. The last sighting anyone had on her was Red Robin and now Spoiler was missing after fighting Manbat. The sounds of sticks striking each other seemed to grow as he sat, stewing in fear and rage while waiting for information.

"Will you knock it off!" Robin screamed, turning to glare at the duo fighting. It had been an hour since Adrian lost his ring and so far Batman had given him a simple challenge, snatch the fake ring off Orphan's neck and earn the chance to have his ring again. Orphan was just barely pulling her strikes, the de-powered hero gasped, using the stick to hold himself up.

"I can't. Marinette needs me!" Adrian yelled, closing his eyes. "She's one of my closest friends and I just abandoned her. Marinette, who always has other people's back. I'm going to make up for that by saving her." Damian wanted to break the blonde boy. His words causing his blood to boil as he did everything in his power not to butt in, a direct order his father gave him. Suddenly, Adrian charged Orphan, the black clad heroine smiling under her mask as she blocked his three strikes, she then used her wooden sword to knock the stick out of his hands and pulled her mask up.

The kiss lasted a good fifthteen minutes before Orphan shoved him to the ground. Adrian looked up shocked at the heroine as she fixed her mask, fully covering her face.

"Too easy." She chuckled, making a flurry with her wooden sword. The blonde smirked and swung out his foot. As Orphan fell forward, her sword trick interrupted, Adrian threw himself forward and snatched the ring back just as black and green smoke caught the attention of the caves inhabitants. 

Zatanna stood inside the smoke, her costume had changed from using the Black Cat Miraculous. Her normal costume had her dress coat turned to black leather, gaining armor plating on her elbows and shoulders while the coat tails became one, thinning to one tail behind her while her leotard, corset and dress shirt changed into a long sleeved leotard with green stripes while her bowtie and shirt collar become a cat bell and choker Her nylons changed from grey to green with a black fishnet pattern over it, leading to shin high boots. She took her top hat off, revealing her cat ears as her emerald cat eyes winking at the others while a domino mask was on her face.

" Catdabra is back.~" She called out, finding Adrian holding the fake ring. "Oh look, you got it." She walked over to Adrian while Orphan huffed, stomping away from the two. "That's no small feat to snatch something from one of these guys. Plagg, claws in." Zatanna felt the strange rush of Magic leave her body and returned to the ring, the magician giving the blonde his ring back as she looked up at the other two watching the fight. "How was it?" 

"You missed the good stuff, right Orphan." Selina teased while Red Hood stood by in his spare gear, clearly irritated as Alfred patched him up wearing a mishmash of older bat armor pieces which he had told them countlessly felt 'utterly ridiculous.'

"If you keep fidgeting I'm going to make you sit down, sir." Alfred stated in a tone. Red Hood stayed silent, trying to stop his movement for the older man. Selina, Barbra and Damian knew how Jason felt, Alfred rubbing the part of his good shoulder. "You did your best, mas-" Alfred stopped, clearing his throat to catch his slip. "Red Hood. Miss Marinette would understand." Jason pat Alfred's hand.

"I can't believe you guys train like this everyday." Adrian said, looking amazed at his comrades. None of them could see Orphan had been in her own little world, holding a hand to her lips while staring at the prototype bench.

**"Nightwing to the Cave. We found Spoiler, and Red Robin, both are a bit worse for wear but otherwise seem to be okay. It looks like we're a few blocks away from the Iceberg Lounge so we plan to give Penguin a little visit." ** The oldest of Batman's companions stated into the comm. 

**"I'll meet you three there. Batgirl, I need you to tap into the CCTV of the club and all the surrounding buildings."** Batman ordered. Damian walked away from the computer, looking at his phone after receiving a text. Batgirl quickly found something odd, the cameras for just the club were shut off. She checked the outside cameras, finding something had systematically took out each camera in the area. 

"Batman, something odd is… wait a second." She noticed a blur jumping past the camera before the feed died, pressing a few buttons she was able to clean up the image of an assassin striking the camera with their sword. "Guys, get in there now. The League is at the club!" Batgirl stated she then turned to the cave, looking around quickly. "Red Hood, Catwoman, Rob- Robin? Guys, where's Robin?"

* * *

Marinette had no idea how much time had passed as she was thrown to the ground, a hood covering her head as she was made to kneel before something. The hood was ripped off her head, revealing an older man sitting on a throne before her, silently appraising her. He was dressed in emerald armor with a green cape with fur hanging off his shoulders. His salt and pepper hair was slicked back as he stroked his beard. 

Marinette found at the woman who took her standing on her left, her glare filling Marinette with fear. She looked around them, finding many men and women standing in attention, as if waiting for an order. Loud thuds came from a sewer cap kept closed by an electronic lock.

"So this is her?" The older man finally spoke as he stood up, revealing a sword strapped to his back.

"Yes, father. Penguin and Riddler had acquired her for Don Falcone. Riddler put up a bit of a fight but he has been dealt with." Talia stated, keeping her eyes on Marinette. The older man grabbed under Marinette's chin and turned her head to the right and left, his eyes growing large in recognition.

"Well, this is a surprise. I didn't think I would see these again. Does the boy know you hold the creation Miraculous?" Marinette was shocked, pulling her face free as the Kawmi appeared, floating before Marinette.

"Ra's, it is you… how is this possible?" Tiki was scared, something that worried Marinette as she looked up to the man.

"After the Guardians sent the holder of the Black Cat Miraculous to murdered me and take you, he threw my body into a small pond of water, that pond turned out to be a Lazarus Pit. Master Sung feared the pits because he had no idea the secrets they held… but I do." Ra's Al Ghul stated matter of factly. 

"That's not true. Master Sung had no idea what Qitat Alzilal did to you, he died trying to wield both Miraculous at the same time. Ra's please let her go, Marinette only wants to help people." Tiki begged her old holder, giving a worried look to her current holder. Ra's chuckled, shaking his head.

"Forgive me, Tiki, I have missed you." Ra's said, tracing a finger on Tiki's head. "But I can not. The girl has a purpose to serve." The leader of the assassins stated, sliding the side of his hand against Marinette's cheek. Something flew out of the shadows and cut Al Ghul on his cheek, the bird-a-rang embedding itself into his throne.

"Get away from her." A growl emitted from the shadows as Robin appeared. The older man laughed, wiping the blood away from his new cut.

"I am glad to see you have not allowed all your skills to soften." Ra's said while Robin stalked forward. "Though your mother and I wish you would abandon the Detective's weak moral code." 

"I don't know what game both of you are playing, but it ends now! Let Marinette go." Robin ordered. Ra's Al Ghul returned to his throne holding out his hands toward them. 

"This is no game. If the past year has shown us anything, it has shown us it is time for you to return, Damian." 

Marinette turned to Robin, looking at him. It couldn't be true, he looked nothing like her love, but as he peeled his mask off something changed. She was now clearly looking at her Damian Wayne, whatever charm he was using quickly faded away as her boyfriend stood tall before them.

"The Heir to the Demon's Head and the new holder of The Creation Miraculous, bound by the string of love. Surely fate's hands are at work here." Ra's stated, Damian pulling his katana free of its sheath.

"I won't say it again." Damian warned, pointing his sword at his family. Talia matched her son, putting both of her blades on either side of Marinette's neck. 

"Stop being a difficult child. The world has changed, and so must you. Since my beloved refuses to take the title he has earned, it is up to you to lead the league. And you will, by any means necessary." Talia hissed. Marinette had enough of this and opened her mouth as wide as she could before using one of Talia's blades to cut the tape and ungag herself.

"Tiki! Spots on!" Marinette's body was engulfed in a bright flash of light, changing her into the heroine Ladybug. With her amplified strength, Marinette knocked the blades out of Talia's hands and leapt over to Robin, both heroes standing back to back, Robin with his sword and Ladybug spinning her yo-yo's. "I guess you and I should talk about this later?" Marinette asked with a smirk. 

"As long as we have a later." Damian said, putting his mask back on as the assassin's charged the two. Marinette and Damian made short work of the league members fighting them, leaving the legion laying beaten on the ground in defeat, with broken swords, arms, and jaws.

"Simply astounding." Ra's clapped. "Wielding such an unconventional weapon. I can see why you are the current holder of the Ladybug Miraculous." Oddly to Marinette, the man seemed too calm by them taking down fifthteen people at once. 

"It's over. Marinette and I are leaving now." Robin said, staying in a fighting stance. An arrow sunk into Robin's wrist, forcing him to scream as he dropped his sword to the floor. Many more assassins entered the room from where the arrow was shot, a woman who looked similar to Talia, her body armor was on the lighter side as she lowered her bow, her scarred face giving an evil grin. "N...nyssa.." Robin hissed.

"You have spoiled the boy too much, little sister. Spare the rod and spoil the child." The woman shouted as more assassins surrounded them. The woman With quick reflexes pulled another arrow out of her quiver, launching a second arrow aimed for her nephews head. While the arrow was fast, Marinette proved faster as she blocked the arrow.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Marinette screamed in rage, trying to stand guard over her lover. "Your sick! This is sick! He's your family and you put an arrow in him, you tried using me for some sick emotional blackmail! I won't stand for it any longer! I will die fighting before I ever allow you to touch him again!" Marinette roared in defiance.

"If that is the case, then allow me to oblige your wish and give you a death honorable for a Miraculous holder." Ra's Al Ghul said, pulling a device from his pocket. "Stay back, all of you. Once it has ripped them apart, bring me her earrings. If it devours their bodies, cut it open." He ordered, pressing a button on the device. 

A loud 'click' could be heard as the grate opened. Waylon Jones, better known as Killer Croc due to his reptilian appearance and attitude pulled himself out of the sewer, moaning in pain at the device implanted into his back. 

"W-what the hell did you d-do to me?" The monster of a man growled, groping the liquid filled tubes attached to his back.

"Forgive us, Mr. Jones, but we needed a meta-human test subject to see if any of the results would be altered. So once we removed Waller's bomb, we equipped your body with a device that would inject you with a very special type of Bane's 'venom' drug. On a normal human, it will make them twice as strong as his current formula, however, it seems to leave the user in a primal state until it reaches the three minute mark, causing their hearts to give out." The mad man stated non-chaluntly.

"Wait what?! Get this off me! Get this OFF!" Killer Croc screamed as Ra's Al Ghul activated the device, pumping the toxin into the man. Killer Croc began to convulse foam spilling out of his mouth as his muscles began to bulge under his scales. His body mass unevenly started to grow at triple the size while his claws and fangs grew longer.

The thing that was Waylon Jones, a man of poor circumstances who could have possibly been persuaded to help them was gone. What was left was a hulking monster driven by primal urges, and one of those urges is if it smells blood, it's time to eat. 

The creature let out a hiss before it pounced. Its movements were quick as it headed straight for Damian, Marinette shoved Damian to the side and struck the monster in it's face with one of her yo-yo's. The creature was unaffected by the strike and punched Marinette in the face, launching her into the wall. Gritting his teeth through the pain, Damian picked up his sword and slashed the creature, it's scales acting liking armor and shattered his sword.

Damian was thrown into the wall next to Marinette, it's claws digging into them as they were held against the wall. The creature opened its giant maw and moved to bite Marinette's face. The girl caught its jaws, her super strength struggling to hold it open as her boyfriend pulled an object out of his belt and threw it into the creatures' mouth. 

It let them go and roared in pain, electricity sparking from it's mouth while it clawed at it's throat. It gargled for a moment then threw up the taser Damian threw. Something shattered the wall behind them, flying full force into Killer Croc as it launched him clean across the room, embedding him upside down next to Al Ghul's throne.

"Oh, now you show up." Damian grunted in pain as he tried to stand up. More people rushing in from the new hole as Batman checked on the two. 

"Are you both alright?" Batman asked as he looked them over. With the revelation that Damian was Robin, Marinette wanted to talk to her godfather about all of this. It appeared however, that would have to wait as two familiar faces appeared next to him.

"Ladybug! Are you alright?" The worried girl asked. Damian looked at the owner, a blonde girl dressed in a yellow and black bodysuit somewhat similar to Marinette's red and black spotted one. She helped Marinette up to her feet, the blue haired girl was dazed for a moment then realized the blonde was with someone else, a boy floating in the air where Killer Croc once stood.

He wore a blue and red Superman sweater with a zipper in the front, red armor pieces had been over his shoulders which held his red cape. He wore black jeans with holes in them, tucked into red armored boots. His black hair was messy and his smile was mischievous, but his eyes gave off the same hope as his father's.

"Sorry we're late. InterGang did something stupid and then my mom was… my mom." He said embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head. Marinette tried to take a step forward but almost fell, being caught by her partner, Chat Noir.

"Careful, my lady. You don't look like your feline great." Chat said with a comforting grin. "Have either of you seen Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Batgirl said the League of Shadows had her." The cat hero asked, looking around. 

"Obviously Ladybug and Robin gave her the chance to run, Chat." Queen Bee stated, looking annoyed at the boy. "Now let's help Batman beat these guys so it can be safe for her to come out." She stated to her team. A roar brought their attention to Killer Croc, the creature having freed itself from the wall. Queen Bee brought out her top and started running over to the hovering teen. "Superboy, let's go." She ordered, jumping into the arms of a smiling Superboy. 

"Queen Bee's, right. Chat Noir, give Orphan back-up. Ladybug and Robin, your with me." Batman ordered the young heroes, Chat saw that Orphan did indeed need help as she was out numbered ten to one.

"Right. Be safe, m'lady." Chat said with a wink, jumping to the black clad girl's aid. Robin glared at the blonde boy, holding his hurt arm.

"I don't like him." Robin hissed, having finally stopped the bleeding. Being trained by assassins since you were ten can change how a person functions, one of those things being how pain affects the body. To him, this was nothing worse than being stabbed by a staple.

"Chat might seem annoying, but there's no one better to have watching your back." Ladybug stated, holding her side where Killer Croc's claws had been. She watched the fighting unfold, Red Hood and Nightwing fought against Nyssa, the woman now wielding a sword as she fought both men. Spoiler fought with Red Robin, Zatanna, Chat Noir and Orphan, dealing with the bulk of assassins. Killer Croc let out a roar of pain as Queen Bee used her power 'Venom', Superboy following the paralyzing jab with a powerful uppercut, launching the beast into the ceiling. 

Talia walked through the fighting with her father, soon standing before Batman and the two younger heroes. She pulled a gun from her holster, only to have it stuck out of her hands with a crack from a whip. Catwoman smirking at the woman. 

"Kyle." Talia hissed, turning her head to the other woman. "Gordan. Step aside." Catwoman chuckled, sashaying up to Talia.

"You know something, sweetie? When Damian told me about how you  **drugged ** Bruce to make Damian, I've been waiting for this moment." Catwoman threw her whip away and cracked her knuckles. "Because now, I'm going to kick your ass." She hissed, preparing to fight. 

"So be it." Talia stated, throwing her weapons aside. "I will be more then happy to kill you with my own hands." Both women charged each other, the bloodlust clear in their eyes. Ra's himself walked before Batman, Robin, and Ladybug, the man studying the three.

The door on their left burst open as officers poured in, guns trained on the assassins as a gray haired man lead the way.

"Gotham P.D.! Put your hands up!" The police fired on the assassins, Nyssa unable to free herself to run while a bruised and bloody Talia took her father's hand to lead him away. Ra's stayed still, studying the three before him then turned away. 

"Until we meet again." The man growled as he followed his daughter to a drain. Batman was only able to take one step forward before SuperBoy was thrown into the wall beside him, he found Killer Croc standing tall, one foot pressing down on Queen Bee. Officers of the G.C.P.D opened fire on the reptile, his scales deflecting the bullets, the heroine underfoot crying out as the creature pressed down harder on her body.

Before Batman had time to react, Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air. "Lucky Charm!" The string flew into the small puck at her cry, red and black energy pinwheeling as it transformed. The new object kept the red coloring with black polk-a-dot pattern, however what it was to the Heroine was unclear. She looked around, her magic helping her guess how to use in in this situation as it highlighted Batman and the device on Crocs back. "Batman, use this." She called out, tossing the object to the Dark Knight.

Batman caught the copy of his R.E.C and worked fast, charging full speed at the out of control Meta Human. The first thing the man did once he reached his old foe was climb up his large body, giving a trio of strikes against the leathery head, stunning the beast. Batman back flipped off the giant's body, using the BatClaw to grab Queen Bee's leg, pulling her toward him as Killer Croc stumbled backwards. 

"I'm sorry, Walyon." Batman whispered, aiming the Remote Electrical Charge at the device on Croc's back and pulling the trigger. A loud scream pierced the night air with the sound of glass shattering as a bolt of energy struck Walyon Jones, the giant fell forward, seizuring on the ground. The device continued to short-circuit, the lizard man slowly shrinking back to his original size. 

The R.E.C copy flew back to Ladybug, the girl tossing it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybugs!" The device burst into a swarm of a millions ladybugs repairing everything they touched of the old factory, the people the swarm touched healed them the swarm even touched Killer Croc, reverting him to his natural size while the device laid next to his body.

The grey haired man marched over to Batman, a somewhat heavy set detective walked with him as a sour look was on his face.

"Jim." Batman greeted the first man, his tone staying monotone. "Bullock."

"Look here, Bats!" Harvey began, putting his gun away as he jabbed the bat symbol with his free hand. "We could have easily dealt with those nuts in the pajamas, but with a girl missing and all, I guess I'm glad you were here to 'help'. But I'm only saying that this one time." The man stated, looking to his partner.

"Were you able to find the Dupain-Cheng girl?" Gordon asked as the Bat-Family joined together. Batman shook his head.

"No, but I'm sure we'll find her-"

"Commissioner! I found her!" An officer said, interrupting Batman as she walked out of a side room with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, much to the shock of Robin and Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember how I said this would be the last chapter? Well it was getting too long so I've cut it but I'll post that one in a few days. (If not Thursday)
> 
> Preview time:
> 
> The day is saved and Marinette is safe. With their secrets revealed to each other, Marinette's relationship with the Wayne family takes a new turn.


	11. The End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase is done and things now look right, but some questions still remain. And the Gala proves this is just the beginning.
> 
> Sorry it's late guys but I had to work out some ideas. Please enjoy

Marinette looked in a mirror, brushing her hair as she prepared for the gala. It was hard to believe just yesterday that she was being passed around the city by many of the villains of Gotham City. As she began to tie her hair into a ponytail, she thought about how yesterday ended.

* * *

Ladybug was freaking out as she looked at herself standing next to the police officer, her hands untied  **AND ** carrying her missing purse in one hand as she pulled off the tape over her mouth with the other. Chat rushed over to the French girl, giving her a tight hug.

"Thank goodness. You had me worried Princess." Chat said with a tear in his eye. The healed Queen Bee looked just as confused as Ladybug while Robin glared at the black cat hero. 

"Thank you Chat Noir. You too, Ladybug and Queen Bee." She said, returning the hug while giving Ladybug and Queen Bee a hand sign meant to signal they would talk later. Queen Bee looked at the two versions of her friends then spoke, thankful she knew Marinette's identity..

"Thank Superboy too, if it weren't for him, these two wouldn't be here." The blonde said, quickly stomping on the boy of steel's toes as he tried to speak. "We're just glad you're okay, right Ladybug?" Ladybug was about to respond when her earings began to go off.

"I gotta go. I'm glad your safe, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Bye." She then rushed out of the building, repealing herself to a random rooftop. She returned to her depowered state the moment her feet touched the ground. "What is going on?!" She called out, putting a hand on her forehead while Tiki rest on her head.

"I was wondering the same thing." A familiar voice asked, surprising the blue haired girl. Marinette found her boyfriend rushing to her side taking off his green domino mask. "Who the hell is that girl down there?" Damian asked, motioning behind him to the good as new building.

"I don't know! But she gave me the same hand sign Chloé and I normally give each other for cover and only the two of us know that sign." It was then that a blue portal opened with someone stepping out. 

The figure wore a baby blue and white bodysuit with a black turtleneck, two pockets sitting on her stomach while a white cotton ball hung off her neck. Her mask was tri-colored with blue on the top, white on the bottom, and small sapphire–colored circles at the corners. white rabbit ears with black lining, and baby blue insides sat atop her head as she closed her white umbrella. 

"Mari!" The rabbit girl called out, hugging Marinette. She then looked at Damian, letting the blue haired girl go before putting her hands on her waist and popping out her hip. "How's it hanging, birdboy?" Damian held his sword, ready to fight just in case. 

"Bunnyx! You look so… young." Marinette said, looking at the now shorter heroine. 

"Well, you did give me the Miraculous a year ago." She stated with a smile. Bunnyx closed her eyes then reached into her pockets and pulled out two objects, Marinette's purse and a roll of tape. "And as my official second mission, I'm to take you back in time and put you in the side room tied back up." Damian gave a dissatisfied grunt. 

"I refuse to allow you to tie her up." He growled, pulling his katana free from its sheath. Bunnyx twirled her umbrella in the air then took a fencing stance.

"Just to let you know… my teacher was a real hard ass." She smirked as both took a step forward, only for Marinette to stand between them. 

"Enough you two." She yelled, looking at the rabbit heroine. "Bunnxy, how important is it I go with you?" She asked in a clearly exasperated sigh. The rabbit Heroine kept her eyes trained on Damian, never lowering her weapon.

"It's a fixed loop in time. If it gets broken a new timeline gets made and trust me, it's not a fun one… it leads to a lot of deaths, your mom's for one… and Cassandra Cain's." Damian's hand shook at the mention of his adopted sister's foretold death while Marinette gasped. "And trust me… It gets worse if you try to bring them back."

Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose. It seemed lately these were becoming common choices and she was not happy about that. Especially when those choices forced her to lie. She then looked at Damian, it was clear now that every member of her Perrain's family was involved one way or another with Batman, a few of the older conversations she had now making more sense while another became much sadder.

"Damian… I need you to meet me at the hotel." She asked, putting a finger to his lips to stop his protest. "My love… it'll be alright. Just a little bit longer and then we can finally talk."

He growled, turning his head away and freeing his lips from her strong yet delicate finger. 

"I have to let the family know about all of this." He said softly, turning back to meet her gaze with a soft look. "They've been really worried about you." Marinette blushed, shaking her head yes. Both looked to a now blushing Bunnyx as she pulled out Marinette's purse from her pocket.

"Those Arkham assholes threw your stuff away. Oh, that reminds me: Never, under any circumstance, should you let Harley Quinn get her hands on another Miraculous." She said, giving the purse back to the blue haired girl.

"Literally, there are only two times they work out but every time, she keeps it." Marinette shook her head then put her hands behind her back.

"In my defense, I never meant for her to get Kaalki." Marinette stated as her friend wrapped the tape around her wrist. A blade soared through the air, cutting Bunnyx's cheek before embedding itself into the air condition behind them. Talia and Ra's landing on the rooftop.

"We weren't done." She said with a glare, pulling out her own swords. Damian got between his mother and his girlfriend, popping his shoulders.

"Get her out of here. Now!" Damina ordered before charging his mother. Bunnyx stabbed her umbrella into the ground, holding a struggling Marinette. Before she could use the power of her Miraculous, Ra's delivered a strong kick to her stomach, leaving Marinette with Ra's. The old man freed her hands, walking 6 feet away.

"Talia. Sword." He called to his daughter. Talia rolled around Damian and hit him with her elbow, stunning him long enough to allow her to throw one of the swords to her father. Marinette was awe struck with the skill the assassin held as he moved his body around to dodge then catch the spinning blade before stabbing it into the ground. "You've shown to be a skilled warrior with the Miraculous, but are you just as skilled without it?"

"I-I won't fight you." Marinette stuttered, backing away from the man. "I don't have to prove anything to you." She backed away from the immortal, refusing to let the former Miraculous holder see her fear. Ra's looked at Marinette then smiled.

"Either you prove your worthiness to hold the Creation Miraculous, or they die." He said, giving Marinette the ultimatum. The French girl gulped, her imagination filling with frightening images. Marinette took a deep breath and took the sword before her.

"Excellent." Ra's said before charging at Marinette.

Marinette held the sword in both hands and blocked the attacks, each hit threatening to knock the blade from her hands. The man did not seem impressed as his opponent merely blocked his attacks.

"Fight me!" He yelled, taking a swipe at her with his blade. The blade cut the bridge of her nose, blood now dripping down from the tip. Ra's charged at her again with the intent to run her through, Marinette did her best to move out of the way… causing the assassin to throw himself off the edge.

Marinette grabbed his hand, holding on to him as she struggled to keep him from falling to his death. The man looked at her stunned then let out a hearty laugh.

"I tried to kill you, and you risk your life to save mine? Truly, you are soul worthy of Tiki." He called up, the Kawamii floating to Marinette's side as she looked down to her former holder.

"Ra's, give Marinette your other hand." Tiki called down. The man only shook his head.

"For now, I have lost this fight. Have no fear however, we shall meet again." Ra's then used his free hand to break Marinette's grasp as gravity took him into its unforgiving embrace. She looked away, hearing a soft thud from below when someone grabbed her.

"Burrow!" The time traveler called out as Damian still fought Talia. They fell through the hole of time and space, Marinette and Bunnyx finding themselves now in a closet, tears in her eyes as Bunnyx changed back to Alix Kubdel. The girl said nothing as she cleaned her friend's nose before once again binding Marinette.

"I'm sorry Mari, but look, he's going to be fine. I know because after you give me the Rabbit Miraculous, he teaches me to fight with the umbrella like a sword." Alix reassured, looking for a place to hide. "Marinette, this next part is important, count to thirty Then start kicking on the door." Alix hugged her friend before running to a good spot to hide.

* * *

Damian never showed up to her room last night, and with each call going straight to voicemail, Marinette was starting to get worried. A knock on her door broke her trance as she finished her look. It was a simple pink York trim flare dress with a white mesh long sleeves neck. Her legs were covered by tights matching the mesh of her dress and pink Ema Wide Width dress pumps. She opened her door to find Alya looked just as fancy as Marinette.

The reporter was dressed in a gold and red line sweetheart dress with a neck off the shoulder dress with gold heels Her hands were covered by black silk gloves that matched stockings while her hair was tied in a top bun.

"H-hey." The girl said shyly to Marinette, this being the first time the two had talked since she returned yesterday from speaking with the police.

"H-hey Alya." Marinette replied, looking nervously at the ground.

  
  


"Marinette, do you why I look up to Lois Lane?" She asked, holding her hands behind her back. Her friend shook her head, causing Alya to fix her glasses. "Because she cares about the truth, and she works hard to find reliable sources to prove the truth." Alya wiped some tears from her eyes. "If I want to be a good reporter like her, I should do the same. I wasn't able to get a source that's seen Lila dating Damian… but I found three who've seen you dating him." She then pulled out her phone, showing an image she had just received.

The image she had showed Marinette walking out of Wayne International with a boy in a dark grey sweatshirt with black jeans and a black hat, something that really stands out. But the boy's face was clear, and in that moment, laughing at a dumb joke Marinette told him was Damian Wayne.

"I don't know why or what blinded me to the truth, but I'm sorry, Marinette. Yesterday I kept thinking about all the things I've been saying for the past few months and then when it looked like you got shot…" Alya's mascara began to run with her tears, Marinette giving her a hug.

"I want us to be friends again Alya. So much has been happening and I've missed being able to just talk to you." Marinette stated, pulling back from her friend. Alya smiled, wiping her eyes.

"I guess this means Chloé has changed, huh?" She joked, causing Marinette to laugh. "But seriously Marinette, why didn't you tell me before Bruce Wayne was your Perrain?" Marinette became bashful, scratching the back of her head.

"Honestly, I didn't know till that day they broke ground on Wayne International." She said, stepping out of her room. "That was the day my parents wanted to stay at the Bakery when you guys went to see that new RoboChangers Movie." Marinette began as the two walked to the elevators.

* * *

Marinette was surprised when the class arrived to the event, finding an annoyed Chloé picking at the suit of the boy next to her with an older man laughing behind them. The older man couldn't help smiling at the exasperation the younger boy had as he fixed his tie. Chloé noticed the class and pulled the boy with her to them.

Marinette and Adrian couldn't help laughing at the sight of the blonde dressed in the gold fairy dress with swag sleeves and wedge heels, pulling the taller boy dressed in an old blue suit behind her with ease.

"Chloé, you made it." Marinette said with a smile, getting a hug in return. Marinette hugged her back. Chloé broke the hug, 

"Sorry I had to leave quick. I accidentally left him on top of the Daily Planet. Literally, on the globe." Chloé stated with a blush. The boy fixed his glasses, holding out his hand.

"Jon Kent, nice to meet you all. I'm Chloé's Boyfriend." He said with a smile. Sabrina let out a loud cry as the others were shocked by this news. Chloé smacked Jon's shoulder.

"I said  **maybe ** Boyfriend." She growled with a blush. The man walked over to Miss Bustier, shaking her hand. 

"Clark Kent, Ma'am. I'm a friend of Mr. Wayne and when we heard Chloé was apart of the class that was getting awarded tonight, it didn't feel right leaving her in Metropolis." He said with a smile, Alya getting between her teacher and one of her idols.

"Mr. Kent, it's an honor! My name is Alya Césaire, I run the LadyBlog. Do you think I could ask you for some advice?" Clark perked up, crossing his arms in front of him.

"My wife and I enjoy your blog. I'd be happy to help an up and coming journalist." Alya gasped with a large smile on her face. "First though, I'd like to interview Miss Dupain-Cheng." He asked a shy Marinette.

"Dad, maybe you should wait till later." Jon said, pulling his glasses down. "You know,  **after ** she gets the award." Realization crossed his face as he opened the door. 

"That's a good point, I shouldn't keep you kids from the ceremony. We can talk more during the party." He said, holding the door open for the group. The group walked in to large tables filled with students and teachers from different schools. 

The ceremony wasn't that long, a woman stood before Bruce Wayne, showing the four finalist that the company looked at before choosing the winner. The kids from Star City looked like they should have been the winners if it hadn't been for the fact their blue-prints for their dessert dehumidifier seemed not to work. Thanks to everyone's hard work, especially Max for his technical work, the created a grid of four small devices that would suck in the smog in the air and convert it into a solid stone-like material that could be used for construction. (Some already used to repair the Dupain-Cheng Bakery and some of Le Grand Paris Hotel.)

Marinette was volunteered by the class to accept the award against her will (Though Lila was stopped by Chloé from standing up.) When she felt the person who truly deserved it was Max. 

"Marinette, I just built the device. You're the one who figured out what we should do." He told her, Markov agreeing with his friend. Marinette was nervous as she walked up the podium, seeing the reasons why. 

Since discovering the family's secret, Marinette was afraid to contact them. It's silly and Marinette knew it, but this wasn't something she could talk about out in the open. She looked to her left, seeing the supportive smiles of each member of the family minus Damian, then ahead of her, where her Perrain gave her a warm smile.

"We now invite you all to the next room for the party." The woman, Catherine Cobert, said happily. The moment the students got up to party, Marinette was swarmed by her other family.

Half the group was looking her over for cuts and bruises while the other half were telling her how thankful they were she was okay. Once her classmates got involved, both camps trading embarrassing stories about the tiny seamstress, causing her to turn redder than she had in awhile. Marinette noticed however, each member of the family studying Lila. Jason, Cass, and Selena looking like they were daring her to do something.

"Umm, guys. Where's Damian?" Marinette asked after the incident with the Macaroons was shared.

"Oh, he's planning to make an entrance." Barbra said with a grin. Marinette felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to find Bruce.

"Do you all mind if I borrow Marinette for a second?" With no complaints, Marinette followed her godfather outside, where the two could be alone. 

"Perrain Bruce, I can explain." Marinette said with a nervous gulp, unsure how to speak to him now that she's learned his secret identity.

"You hold an ancient artifact known as a Miraculous which holds a spirit called a Kawmii. Yours specifically holds the power of creation." Bruce told her, looking out at the view. "You've saved countless times and saved many lives… I sent Kate to keep an eye on Paris. Her goal was originally to contact you and Chat Noir, but then both of you arrived here." Bruce then hugged the young girl. "And I am glad you are okay."

Marinette hugged him back, the two holding each other for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"I still need to talk to Damian about everything that happened. Really I want to ask all of you about… everything." Marinette laughed, shaking her head. "But I need to ask, is Damian okay? I haven't been able to reach him." 

"Damian was able to keep Talia at bay long enough for Dick and Jason to get to him. Damian told us what happened with Ra's and blames himself." Bruce said, pointing to the boy sitting by himself in the shadows. Marinette bit her lip then rushed back inside.

Marinette saw different people talking, as she rushed to where Damian was, bypassing Chloé talking to Lila as she gave the stunned boy a hug. He returned the hug, resting his head on her shoulder. Marinette kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Damian." She whispered, holding him. "You saved me yesterday. I'm here now, because of all of you, and nothing can change that." Marinette stated, trying to get him to understand. Damian raised his head, looking into her eyes.

"Marinette… When I was fighting my family yesterday, I realized something important. You save me, everyday. You, father, the others, you keep me from turning into them." Damian rested his forehead against hers, both closing their eyes. "And as long as I live, I will keep you safe." Marinette just chuckled.

"Damian, we just fought your family and a amplified crocodile monster. Everything else will be easy." Both began to laugh at that, unaware of the glare they were receiving.

* * *

Lila marched into a bathroom and yelled, kicking the wall with her new heels. She gave them Marinette on a silver platter, and somehow, Gotham's supposed psychos and gangsters couldn't get rid of the bitch. Not to mention her well crafted lies had been ruined thanks to Marinette and Damian's disgusting display just now. 

Not to mention that bitch Chloé had the gull to threaten her. The lights flickered on and off for fifteen seconds, as if to match how angry Lila was. She swore, she would make them all suffer for this.

"Hehehehehe…" A cold laugh made her spine tingle as she looked up. Standing behind her was a phantom in a black ripped up trench coat held somewhat open by seven straps with an eighth ripped, guards were strapped tightly on his shoulders placed with chains running down his arms all the way to his hands. A black cowl sat atop His head, His with two points raised up like ears, reinforced with spikes from the metal visor hiding his eyes. His blood red lips were curved into a smile, flashing off yellow misshapen fangs.

Lila turned around, finding only an open stall. The Italian girl let out a sigh and turned to leave, walking into the creature she saw in the mirror. She shrieked for a second before a spectral claw held her mouth shut.

"Lila Rossi… I've been watching you. Keeping up with your plan as it all falls apart. Tell me… How would you like the power not only to crush Marinette, but everyone who refuses to worship you?" The creature let her go, Lila taking a breath to calm herself.

"I bet this isn't free. So what do you want? And why are you dressed up like a killer Batman?" The evil Batman laughed and showed her his other hand, a more deadly bat-a-rang in it's grasp.

"All I ask is you let me make a simple prick on your shoulder. Something like that is more then fair it for this reward." He said pulling out of his pocket a black version of the Fox Miraculous and a butterfly pendant. "As for who I am? I am a victor… a conqueror of worlds… I, am The Batman Who Laughs! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this Chapter, 'Where's Marinette' is done. It's been a crazy ride but don't worry all, I've got ideas for little side stories and important parts of the lore as Well. In fact, stay tuned for the next adventure if the Miraculous Supersons Saga:
> 
> 'The Princess and The Farmboy' Staring Chloé Jon. Aka Queen Bee and Superboy!


End file.
